Labios compartidos
by Adepsique
Summary: Qué sucede cuando tienes al amor de tu vida y llega alguien más? Se puede estar enamorado de 2 personas al mismo tiempo? El amor puede convertirse en una costumbre? Y si decides serle infiel al amor de tu vida y terminas enamorada de tu amante? Todas esas preguntas rondan la mente de Santana desde que conoció a Quinn mientras Britt estaba lejos... Quinntana Brittana Songfic
1. A ninguna de las dos

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

**_Esta vez vengo con una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música e intentaba dormir... __Espero les agrade o por lo menos las entretenga._**

**_Está narrada de un modo distinto al que suelo narrar, no tiene un orden especifico, son recuerdos narrados por los personajes acorde a la letra de las canciones que acompañan los capítulos... _**

**_Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a FOX y a RM_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A ninguna de las dos.**

_**De repente llego a mi vida y**__**  
**__**me dio ternura su primera vez**__**  
**__**y ya no puedo vivir sin ellas**__**  
**__**aunque una sea mi amante**__**  
**__**y la otra mi mujer**_

_¿Cuánto dura el enamoramiento? ¿Tiene caducidad el amor? ¿Puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo o solo se trata de un capricho del momento? Tengo entendido que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más "bellos" del mundo pero en estos momentos a mí me está doliendo. No, yo no tengo el corazón roto, ni me han rechazado por alguien más, tampoco sufro de un amor no correspondido y mucho menos tengo amores platónicos… el "mal" que yo estoy sufriendo es el querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo._

_Y aquí estoy yo… engañando a las dos personas que más amo en la vida. ¿Que en qué momento perdí el control de todo? No lo sé, lo juro. No sé si fue cuando la vi por primera vez o cuando la besé o quizá fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía ya vivir sin ella. ¿En qué momento te volviste parte de mi vida? Sé que esto está mal y lo comprendo pues no puedo ir por la vida engañando a la gente y menos si esa gente es a quien amo pero ¿Qué hago? ¿Les digo adiós y me aparto de su vida?_

- Blaine no puedo ir contigo, se supone que es una cena de amigos y ahí mi único amigo eres tú.-

- Vamos, anda acompáñame. Te juro que no te arrepientes, además Kurt llevará a alguien, ¿Por qué yo no puedo llevarte a ti?-

- Es ilógico primero me dices que es una de cena de amigos y ahora resulta que todo esto es por Kurt. Blaine estás loco.-

- Quinn no puedes decirme que no, eres mi mejor amiga y no puedes dejarme sólo.- respondió el chico mirando compasivamente a la rubia que sin más le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

- Vale vamos, pero con una condición.- contesto Quinn con un semblante serio.

- La que quieras.-

- Que no intentes emparejarme con nadie ¿Ok?-

- Pero Quinn… ¡Mírate! ¡Eres joven, hermosa, carismática! No puedes seguir soltera.- respondió alegre el chico mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y la hacía girar frente a sus ojos.

- Pues esa es mi condición y si quieres que te acompañe espero la respetes.-

- Será como tú digas Fabray, ahora vístete que el tiempo nos come y no quiero llegar tarde.-

- Ya voy, ya voy… ya sé que no quieres hacer esperar a tu amorcito.- contesto divertida Quinn al tiempo que se introducía a su cuarto y esquivaba el cojín que Blaine la había lanzado.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué tanto haces? Necesito entrar al baño.-

- Ya voy no tardo ¡Aprieta las piernas!-

- ¡Qué "Aprieta las piernas" ni que nada! ¡Si no abres ahora mismo te juro que tu rostro será igual o peor que la de Joda!-

- ¡No, no, no! Santana el baño es todo tuyo pero con mi rostro no te metas.- respondió el castaño al tiempo que salía del baño con una toalla blanca en las manos en señal de redición.

- Genial Porcelana, ya era hora de que salieras de ahí. Ahora termina de arreglarte ¿Quieres?-

- Eso estaba haciendo hasta que me interrumpiste López.-

- Pues es que te tardas más que una mujer pero como sea en 20 minutos nos vamos estés listo o no.-

- ¡Te odio Santana!-

- ¡Me amas! No lo niegues, si me odiarás no me llevarías a esa ridícula cena con tu novio.-

- Te llevo porque no conozco a nadie más no porque te ame.-

Los minutos habían pasado y Kurt ya se encontraba en el restaurant, acompañado de Santana, esperando a que su cita llegara.

- ¿No qué tu noviecito era muy puntual? Lleva 20 minutos de retraso.- comento un tanto aburrida la latina antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Cállate Santana, Blaine no es mi novio; él es sólo un amigo y esta no es una cita es solo… una cena de amigos.-

- Si amigos… aja ¿Ahora se les dice así?-

- Santana te voy a…- amenazaba el castaño de la manera más seria que podía.

- Hola ¿Interrumpimos algo?- saludo Blaine cortando el discurso improvisado de Kurt.

- No, no claro que no Santana y yo sólo estábamos… charlando.- contesto nerviosos el castaño mientras se levantaba de su asiento y golpeaba disimuladamente el hombro de la morena para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Oh no hace falta que se levanten.- comento Blaine al ver como ambos chicos se ponían de pie frente a él.

- Es tarde ya lo hicimos ¿Ahora ya nos podemos sentar no es así Kurt? Tu novio ya vio que tenemos modales.- comento Santana provocando que el castaño se ruborizara.

- Bueno antes de que tomen de nuevo sus asientos quiero presentarles a alguien.- respondió el chico al tiempo en que se giraba un poco y colocaba su mano en la espalda de Quinn para hacerla caminar al frente.

- Hola.- saludo amablemente la rubia mientras sonreía.

- Ellos son Kurt y….- continuo hablando el chico pero la latina ya no lo escuchaba solo prestaba atención a la rubia frente a ella.

- Yo soy Santana.- interrumpió la latina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras le extendía la mano a la ojiverde.

- Mucho gusto Santana yo soy Quinn.- respondió la rubia al estrechar su mano con la de Santana.

- Bueno creo que ahora todos podemos sentarnos no es así.- comento Kurt al notar la interacción entre las chicas.

La plática entre los chicos marchaba bien pues aunque ambos hubiesen llevado compañía a su "cita" la verdad era que hace tiempo que ambos se habían olvidado de sus acompañantes para dedicarse de lleno a llevar su amistad al siguiente paso… La cena estaba marchando de maravilla, la comida estaba exquisita al igual que el vino y los comentarios que Santana solía hacer siempre casi no se habían escuchado esta noche pues la latina se encontraba lo bastante entretenida en saber cada vez más acerca de Quinn como para darse tiempo de burlarse de Kurt.

- Así que eres abogada, no sé porque no te creo.- comento la rubia antes de beber de su copa.

- Debes creerme porque así es pero el que tú seas la escritora de la sección de arte de una revista es más increíble.- contesto Santana siguiendo el juego de la rubia.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema porque de seguro pensarás que soy una aburrida…-

- Tú nunca podrías aburrirme.- Quinn se ruborizo con el comentario de la latina, ella no era gay pero tampoco podía negar que las palabras de la latina la hacían sentir de un modo especial, hasta cierto punto le agradaban sus cumplidos.- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

- Háblame de ti.- contesto Quinn.

- Bueno pues soy abogada, tengo 25 años, soy latina, vivo sola, Kurt es un gran amigo mío, me gusta el vino y… ya te he dicho casi todo no sé qué más quieras saber.- término la latina con una sonrisita que a cualquiera mataría.

- No me has dicho si eres soltera o estás con alguien.- respondió rápidamente la rubia pues ese detalle era el que más le importaba saber.

- Quinn…- iba a hablar la latina pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.- Permíteme un segundo, es importante.- continuo Santana mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba un poco de ahí.

- Adelante, no te preocupes.-

Santana le regalo una última sonrisa a la rubia y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la terraza.

- Bueno.-

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto la otra voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Britt?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida la latina al escuchar el efusivo saludo.

- Pues claro que soy Britt amor ¿Quién más te llama y te dice amor? ¿Eh?- pregunto la chica con un tono enojado totalmente fingido.

- No, nadie solo tú… es que no me esperaba tu llamada.- respondió un poco incomoda Santana al tiempo en que miraba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Quinn y le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, lo hice porque quería sorprenderte.-

- Y lo has hecho, vaya que si lo has hecho.- comento la latina sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa donde la rubia le devolvía la mirada.

- Que bueno amor y dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto inocentemente Brittany.

- Estoy…- Santana no sabía que decir pues no quería mentirle a su novia pero tampoco quería echar a perder esas oportunidad que tenía con la rubia.- Estoy con Kurt ya sabes le gusta salir a cenar y beber una copa.- mintió la latina.

- ¡Ah qué bien que salgas con Kurt!... Sabes San esta gira no es lo mismo sin ti, te extraño demasiado y quiero verte.-

- Yo también te he extrañado pero son solo dos meses amor.-

- Lo sé pero… bailar no me hace tan feliz como me haces tú, ¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir a Londres conmigo?-

- Ya te lo explique Britt no puedo viajar ahora, tengo este caso del señor Wilson y si todo sale bien me llevare una gran cifra de dinero y tú sabes lo que eso significa…-

- ¡Qué nos iremos a vivir juntas!- grito emocionada la chica.

- ¡Exacto Britt! Es por eso que no puedo ir contigo...-

- Esta bien San… oye amor tengo que irme pues me están buscando para ensayar nos hablamos luego ¿vale?-

- Si Britt no te preocupes, te extraño.-

- Yo también San… ¡Te amo!- grito Brittany antes de cortar la llamada.

- Yo también te amo Britt…- dijo la latina para sí misma mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su mesa donde la esperaba una sonriente Quinn.

- Y bien ahora que has atendido tan importante llamada ya puedes responder mi pregunta: ¿Eres soltera sí o no?- pregunto directa la rubia apenas se sentó la latina frente a ella.

Santana termino de acomodarse en su asiento, le dio un trago profundo a su copa de vino y se quedó callada durante algunos segundos mientras pensaba rápidamente su respuesta…

_**Es que a ninguna de las dos**__**  
**__**quisiera lastimar**__**  
**__**a ninguna de las dos**__**  
**__**las quiero yo dejar.**_

_Desde el momento que la vi supe que Quinn iba a hacer importante en mi vida pero no pensé que tanto… Me van las rubias; Brittany es la prueba de ello y Quinn es la confirmación de lo mismo. Cabello rubio piel blanca pero con los ojos verdes así es como __Quinn llegó a mi vida cuando Brittany ya estaba conmigo. Todo comenzó de ese modo ¿Qué le puedo hacer? _

- Britt sé que prometí llamarte pero lo olvide, salí tarde del trabajo y cuando llegué a mí casa caí rendida, lo siento.-

- Si eso fue lo que pensé, no te preocupes San.-

- No me crees Britt pero te juro que es verdad.-

- Te creo Santana, no tengo motivos para dudar de ti. Eres mi novia y confío en tu palabra.-

Santana permaneció en silencio tratando de digerir las palabras de la holandesa, se sentía una bestia al mentirle de ese modo a su novia pero sabía que si le decía que mientras ella estaba lejos otra estaba ahí le haría más daño por eso prefería mentirle con la esperanza de que lo de Quinn fuese sólo algo pasajero…

**Flashback**

Ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando la latina entró a su departamento y se dejó caer rendida al sofá de la sala, los pies la estaban matando y su espalda comenzaba a dolerle. Había tenido un gran día muy productivo en el despacho pero eso no le quitaba lo pesado al día. Muchas reuniones y pláticas con otros abogados la habían agobiado este día.

La latina comenzaba a sobarse con los dedos la sien con la esperanza de retrasar el dolor de cabeza que se veía venir inminente pero el simple hecho de recordar que posiblemente mañana le esperaba otro día igual le causaba jaqueca así que mejor dejó de pensar en eso y cerró los ojos para relajarse cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

**¿Qué fue de la chica que conocí en la cena? Jajaja lamento decirlo pero hoy te veías fatal… espero que el verme haya contribuido a bajar tu malestar.- Q**

La latina sonrío al recordar su comida con la rubia, al parecer ese había sido el mejor momento de su día y obviamente quería repetirlo.

**Esa chica sigue estando ahí pero no la dejo salir siempre por temor a que me roben…. Me sirvió bastante el verte, espero podamos repetirlo.- S**

Quinn leyó emocionada la respuesta de la latina e inmediatamente pensó en que responderle pero a la vez quería hacerse esperar no quería que la latina pensara (se diera cuenta) de cuan emocionada la tenía.

**Claro que lo podemos repetir… ¿Paso por ti mañana? Desayunamos y cada quien s eva a su trabajo ¿Te parece? Descansa.-Q**

Santana no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la rubia pero una parte de si se alegraba de que las cosas fueran de ese modo.

**Me parece bien, te veo mañana entonces. Tú también descansa ¿vale?-S**

Después de aquella corta sesión de mensajes con Quinn; Santana se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió directo a su cuarto para por fin meterse a descansar. Una vez en su cama la latina apago su teléfono, puso su alarma y cerró los ojos olvidándose por completo de que en su refrigerador había una nota recordándole que debía hablarle a su novia.

**Fin flashback**

- Santana ¿Sigues ahí?- pregunto después de unos segundos Brittany al no tener respuesta por parte de su novia.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! ¡Claro! Aquí sigo es que… me quedé sin palabras, ya sabes me pasa cuando estoy cansada.- mintió de nuevo la latina para "tranquilizar" a su novia.

- Si lo sé pero me alegra que las cosas te estén saliendo bien en tu trabajo. Acá las cosas también van bien, ya sabes más presentaciones y algunas clases privadas.- respondió la rubia tranquilamente.

- Eso es genial amor, disfruta tu estancia allá ¿Sí?-

- Claro que lo haré y tú también trata de mantenerte entretenida no todo es el trabajo ¿Ok?-

"_Si supieras lo que está sucediendo Britt no me dirías que me mantenga entretenida"_

- Lo haré Britt.- contesto desanimada la latina al ver como su novia se preocupaba por ella mientras que ella le estaba siendo infiel.

- Promete que lo intentarás San.- rogo la rubia con voz chillona.

- Lo intentaré Britt, ahora debo colgar pues tengo que seguir revisando unos archivos pero te hablo después ¿vale?- mintió Santana, tenía trabajo pero no debía revisar nada ella solamente quería terminar la llamada para dejar de decirle mentiras a Brittany.

- Está bien San nos hablamos luego y recuerda lo que te dije amor ¡Adiós!- se despidió la holandesa dando por terminada la llamada mientras Santana suspiraba con resignación.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo Santana? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

- ¡Hola Santana! Veo que llegas temprano.- saludo Quinn al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella.-

- Hola Quinn, ya sabes que me gusta ser puntual.- respondió la latina con el remordimiento aun con ella.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Muy bien ¿Y tú que tal estás?-

- Bien creo por lo menos ya no me duele la cabeza.-

- Eso ya es algo ¿y se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que te dieron una mala noticia o algo así.- pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras le hacía señas a un mesero para que se acercara a su mesa y pudieran ordenar.

- No para nada son solo cosas…-

- ¿Personales?- interrumpió la rubia velozmente.

- Del trabajo iba a decir yo pero también son cosas personales.-

El mesero había llegado y Santana inmediatamente guardo silencio para que ambas pudieran revisar el menú y poder ordenar, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella de lo que le sucedía en primera porque si se encontraba así en parte era por ella pues desde que la había conocido su mundo se había movido por completo y en segunda porque contarle sería hablar acerca de su novia ese no era un buen tema de conversación y menos en la mañana.

_**Es que las dos son importantes**__**  
**__**en cada etapa de mi vida**__**  
**__**es que no podría vivir**__**  
**__**sin ninguna de las dos.**_

_¿Qué a quién quiero más? Debo confesar que a ninguna pues a las dos las quiero del mismo modo. _

_Cada una me hace sentir cosas diferentes pero igual de importantes, Brittany por ejemplo me hace sentir que todo en esta vida es fácil y que a su lado no tengo porque preocuparme, me hace sentir especial, ella siempre está ahí para mí con las palabras correctas, con ella todo es seguridad cuando veo sus ojos puedo saber exactamente en lo que está pensando, es un libro abierto para mí, a su lado todo es fácil y no hay sorpresas, entre nosotras no existen secretos. Sé que ella nunca se iría de mi lado y nunca me traicionaría, a su lado siento que si se desvanece el mundo no me importaría pues entre sus brazos tengo paz y tengo todo lo que necesito. Ella me ha enseñado mucho y a pesar de que la conozco desde la secundaria no he dejado de amarla, ella es mi todo…_

_En cambio Quinn… Quinn es más difícil, con ella nada es seguro pero todo es nuevo, a su lado he reinventado mi manera de querer, ella se ha encargado de revivir en mi ese sentimiento de aventura que yo creí muerto hace tiempo. Ella me hace sentir incompleta pues si no estoy a su lado siento que algo me falta. Toda ella es una sorpresa; con Quinn nunca se sabe que es lo que sigue, a su lado si no se arriesga no se avanza. La conozco también y a la vez ignoro todo de ella, tenemos secretos que nos mantienen unidas, secretos que nos han hecho amarnos… A su lado la pasión ha tomado el cargo pero el amor es el capitán de todo, es comprensiva y a la vez explosiva, no se deja de nadie y eso me incluye a mí pero a la vez es tan dócil que te crea la necesidad de protegerla, es como una niña pequeña en un cuerpo de mujer, es tan difícil amarla pero no amarla es imposible. De ella igualmente he aprendido tantas cosas y aunque no tiene mucho que la conozco, ella es mi todo…_

_Escoger a sola una sería imposible, ambas tienen algo que yo amo, las amo y dañarlas no está en mis planes pero es lo que estoy haciendo y me arrepiento._

_**Quien me lo iba a decir**__**  
**__**que algún día yo me iba a mirar**__**  
**__**en el mismo espejo de algunos amigos**__**  
**__**yo que tanto criticaba la infidelidad.**_

El castaño caminaba en círculos por toda la sala mientras que con sus manos hacia figuras al aire tratando de entender todo lo que su amiga acababa de confesarle.

- Santana debes detenerte, sabes que esto tarde o temprano terminara mal y…-

- Kurt ya lo sé ¿Tú crees que no lo pienso a diario? Créeme Kurt si pudiera detenerme ya lo habría hecho pero no puedo.-

- Pero Santana ¡Le estás siendo infiel a Brittany! No es de que quieras es de que debes hacerlo, le prometiste que se irían a vivir juntas cuando ella regresara.- comento un tanto triste el castaño mirando fijamente a la latina.

- Le estoy fallando Kurt… pero entiéndeme Quinn también es importante no puedo dejarla ir así porque sí, la quiero de verdad la quiero y créeme que hacerles daño no estaba en mis planes pero las cosas se dieron de ese modo.-

- ¡Tú las quisiste de ese modo Santana! Porque escúchame bien López en primera tú ya tenías novia y no tenías que ir por ahí ligando como si nada, ese fue tu error. En segunda no sólo les haces daño a ellas… te haces daño a ti porque mírate estás toda jodida porque no duermes por pensar en cómo hacer y que excusas inventar para que Brittany no se dé cuenta de que la engañas, con Quinn no sé cómo el hagas pero imagino que también debes pensar en cómo convencerla de tus palabras… En serio Santana eres mi amiga y no quiero verte así por esta situación.-

- Kurt cuando conocí a Quinn inmediatamente supe que ella era especial y sentí una gran necesidad de conocerla… ¡Así como cuando tú conociste a Blaine!-

- No compares Santana, yo estoy soltero y él también.-

- No me refiero a eso, si no al hecho de que cuando la vi sentí algo como una conexión o algo así… fue como la primera vez que vi a Britt, no sabía porque pero sabía que ella iba a hacer importante en mi vida.- contesto con la voz casi rota y las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.- Con Quinn fue exactamente igual.-

- Santana mírame, no puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, cuando amas entregas el corazón completamente entonces no puedes amar a dos porque no les entregas el corazón a ninguna y lo único que les estás dando son sobras, si ya sé que se escucha mal pero es verdad. A Brittany le entregaste tu corazón completamente la primera vez pero ¿Y a Quinn? ¿A ella también le has entregado tu corazón?-

- No.- contesto seriamente la latina tratando de asimila lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo y que en apariencia tenía razón.

- Eso es obvio y yo sé que si no lo has hecho no es porque no le ames o algo así… si no se lo has entregado es porque Brittany aún tiene parte de él, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué Britt aún tiene una parte de él? ¿Es porque en realidad la amas y lo que sientes por Quinn es sólo de un momento? O es ¿Por qué estás tan acostumbrada a ella que el verla fuera de tu vida se te hace imposible y por eso dices que sigues enamorada de ella y la obligas a permanecer a tu lado mientras te niegas a amar completamente a Quinn?- Kurt sabía que esas palabras harían ruido en el interior de su amiga y aunque él no sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía la latina algo dentro de sí le decía que él tenía razón.

Santana había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Kurt le había dicho y conforme el discurso del chico avanzaba los nervios se hacían dueños de ella. Hace muchas noches que la latina había notado que algunas cosas en su relación con la holandesa habían cambiado pero aun así había decidido permanecer a su lado esperando que esos pequeños detalles se arreglaran o que por lo menos no empeorarán, sus ganas de seguir con Brittany eran bastantes y por ella era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa… ¿Qué si en su relación ya era más la costumbre que el amor? Bueno aquello no lo sabía pues su relación nunca había estado a prueba y demostrar que lo que en realidad sentían era amor nunca había sido necesario… hasta ahora.

- Y te quejabas de Puck.- comento de repente el castaño sacando a Santana de sus pensamientos y haciéndola reír.

- ¿Qué dices Kurt? ¿En serio me vas a comparar con Puckerman?- pregunto divertida la latina.

- Pues ya ves que él también dice amar a todas con las que ha estado… digamos que ambos tienen corazón de condominio.- termino de decir el castaño cuando un cojín le dio directamente en la cara.

- ¡Ni en sueños Hummel, ni en tus más retorcidos sueños yo seré igual a Noah!- respondió la latina mientras tomaba más cojines y se los aventaba de nuevo a su amigo.

_**Mi mujer ha sido tan maravillosa**__**  
**__**que no se decirle que la traicione**__**  
**__**y que ya no puedo vivir sin ellas**__**  
**__**Aunque una sea mi amante**__**  
**__**y la otra mi mujer.**_

_Yo no sé si es que el amor muere o nosotros lo dejamos morir… solamente estoy segura de que dejar de amar a alguien si es posible ¿Pero eso era realmente lo que me había sucedió a mí? ¿En verdad había dejado de amar a Britt? Debo admitir que aquella charla que tuve con Kurt me abrió los ojos y me hizo recapacitar si lo que realmente tenía con Brittany era amor o simplemente era la costumbre de estar con ella pero mi corazón decía que no que él aún la amaba quizá ya no como la primera vez pero aun sentía amor por ella, mi mente en cambio hace muchas noches que se había hecho esa pregunta silenciosamente porque inmediatamente era callada por las ganas de estar con ella… yo necesitaba estar con ella, la necesitaba a ella._

- ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto la rubia mientras acercaba su cono de helado hacia la latina en señal de ofrecimiento.-

- Claro.- acepto Santana e inmediatamente probó el helado que Quinn le había ofrecido.

- ¿Sabes Santana? A pesar de que tengo años viviendo aquí nunca había venido hacia esta parte del parque ¿Me creerás que no conocía el lago? Bueno ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del mismo.- comentó ilusionada la rubia mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Santana hacia una banca que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas.

- Te creo pues muy poca gente conoce esta parte y menos son los que conocen el lago… es como un lugar secreto o algo así.- respondió sonriente la latina mientras se sentaban en la banca para poder seguir contemplando el pequeño lago lleno de patos.

- Si pero es genial este lugar ¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto Quinn al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la latina dispuesta a escuchar la anécdota.

Santana permaneció en silencio recordando rápidamente la primera vez que había ido a ese lago con Brittany, ella se lo había enseñado.

- Fue con Brittany… ella me trajo aquí cuando éramos pequeñas.- respondió Santana con un tono de voz muy bajo como si intentara que Quinn no escuchara.

- Ah… Brittany.- contesto un tanto triste la rubia mientras suspiraba pesadamente y tomaba a Santana de la mano.

Quinn sabía perfectamente de la existencia de Brittany y aunque la mayoría de veces Santana lograba evitar tocar ese tema había ocasiones, como ésta, en las que hablar de ella era inevitable y eso le dolía pero tenía que aceptar que para Santana Brittany era una parte importante en su vida, muy importante de hecho. Había ocasiones en las que Quinn se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado ser el complemento en la vida de la latina, cómo había sido capaz de aceptar ser la amante pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntara pues la respuesta siempre era la misma: la amaba demasiado que por eso era capaz de conformarse con el amor, o mejor dicho con la sobras de amor que la latina podía darle.

- Si, ella encontró el lago una vez cuando se perdió en el parque fue muy extraño y divertido a la vez.- comento emocionada la latina cuando de repente recordó que aquellas palabras que ella mencionaba llena de emoción eran las mismas que lastimaban a la chica que tenía recargada en su sus hombros.- como sea lo importante es que tú ahora también conoces este lugar.-

- Eso es lo importante.- respondió Quinn en un susurro más para convencerse a ella que para responderle a Santana.

La latina notó el cambio en la actitud de la rubia e inmediatamente la abrazó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie e irse de ahí.

- Vamos es mejor que nos vayamos ya de aquí porque los mosquitos me están comiendo viva.- comento la latina mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y comenzaban a caminar lejos de aquel lago.

- Esta bien.- respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa en los labios. Le agradaba cuando Santana tenía esos detalles con ella pues la situación lo ameritaba.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando ambas chicas ya se encontraban a unas cuantas calles del apartamento de la latina, seguían caminando de la mano y de vez en cuando se besaban lentamente.

- Santana.- dijo tímidamente la rubia haciendo que la latina detuviera su andar y la mirara.-

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Santana con la cara preocupada al darse cuenta como la miraba la rubia.

- ¿Me quieres?- pregunto con la voz casi rota y los ojos un tanto llorosos.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar la actitud de la rubia, se sentía también por saber que Quinn la amaba de un modo en el que ella sentía miedo de no ser correspondida.

- No.- respondió secamente la latina mientras caminaba hacia ella. Al escuchar esas palabras Quinn no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.- No te quiero te amo.- continuo la latina al tiempo que tomaba a Quinn por la espalda y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Quinn al sentir los brazos de Santana a su alrededor se aferró al cuello de ésta y comenzó a besarla. El beso comenzó de una menra tierna pero poco a poco se fue tornando más pasional al grado de que el oxígeno se hizo necesario en tiempo record.

- Me asustaste.- comento Quinn después de varios segundos de permanecer con su frente recargada sobre la de la latina.

- No era mi intención.-

- Te amo Santana.- termino Quinn y volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad de la vez anterior.

Después de aquel beso permanecieron abrazadas durante varios segundos tratando de no romper el momento especial que habían tenido pero la voz de otra persona las saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Santana!- gritaron a lo lejos de la pareja que aún permanecía abrazada.

Santana al reconocer la voz y al girar sobre su eje rompiendo el abrazo en el proceso, corrió hacia dónde provenía la voz.

- ¡Brittany! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto totalmente emocionada la latina mientras abrazaba y alzaba por los aires a su novia

- He venido a darte una sorpresa, no aguantaba más tiempo estando lejos de ti y he venido a verte. ¡La gira ha terminado!- comento Brittany antes de besar apasionadamente a la latina.

- ¡Eso es genial Britt! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!- comentó Santana mientras se alejaba un poco de la holandesa.

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Britt dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Quinn se encontraba parada mirado a la feliz pareja.

Santana lentamente dirgió su mirada hacia donde Quinn se encontraba y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, Quinn había presenciado el re-encuentro de ella tan solo después de unos cuantos minutos de que ella le había dicho que la amaba.

- Ella es…

_**Es que a ninguna de las dos**__**  
**__**quisiera lastimar**__**  
**__**a ninguna de las dos**__**  
**__**las quiero yo dejar**_

_**Es que las dos son importantes**__**  
**__**en cada etapa de mi vida**__**  
**__**es que no podría vivir**__**  
**__**sin ninguna de las dos**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? si les gustó la idea puede que también les agraden mis otras historias... anden no pierden nada con leerme!**_

_**Si llegaron hasta acá es porque le dieron la oportunidad a la historia y se los agradezco. Este capítulo fue narrado por Santana pero eso no quiere decir que sea ella la protagonista pues las protagonistas son Quinn, Brittany y ella... **_

_**Espero que dejen reviews, ya saben si no les dio flojera leer que no les dé flojera comentar... anden me sirve mucho que lo hagan! **Prometo actualizar mi otra historia pronto****_

_**Saludos! **_


	2. I started a joke

**Hola!**

**Si, ya sé que desaparecí por mucho mucho tiempo y que a lo mejor ya no hay quien lea mi historia pero lo importante es que actualice.**

**Inspirado en la canción "I started a joke" de Bee gees, recomiendo que la escuchen para que entiendan mejor la trama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: I started a joke.**

**09 de Junio (un mes antes)**

Patas arriba. Sí, así era como Quinn Fabray definía su vida en este instante.

Desde que Quinn había llegado a Los Ángeles su vida nunca había sido tan caótica como lo era ahora. Ni cuando Finn se fue a Seattle o cuando Blaine se mudó con ella las cosas se habían salido tanto de control como ahora.

Sin embargo Quinn seguía caminando tranquilamente como si nada le pasara aun cuando en las últimas 2 semanas había estado saliendo con Santana y esa fuera la razón de todo estuviera mal.

No importaba por donde lo viera de todos modos todo estaba en su contra; Blaine le decía que estaba mal e inclusive su conciencia se lo recriminaba… Estaba perdida, jodidamente perdida y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo o tal vez si sabía y no quería hacerlo.

**- Dicen que si en lugar de quedarte observando a la fuente le arrojas una moneda tu deseo se puede hacer realidad.-**

Quinn dio un pequeño salto producto del susto que aquellas palabras habían le habían provocado.

**- ¡Oh perdón! Lo siento mi intención no era asustarte pero es que te veías tan concentrada que creí que en verdad planeabas pedir un deseo… y yo solamente quería motivarte para que lo hicieras.-**

**- ¿Un deseo? ¿Y cómo para qué iba a pedir yo un deseo?-**

**- Pues no lo sé tal vez para que te vaya mejor en el trabajo o quizá en el amor…-**

- **No creo que esté en edad de pedir deseos.- **contestó desconcertada la rubia por la pequeña charla que estaba entablado con aquella desconocida.

**- ¿Qué dices? ¡Todo mundo puede pedir deseos sin importar la edad! Basta con que quieras realizar u obtener algo para que se convierta en un deseo ¿Y por qué no? En una realidad, hay que ser optimistas y quién sabe a lo mejor un deseo puede serte de mucha ayuda en estos momentos...-**

Quinn permaneció en silencio analizando las palabras mientras en su interior pensaba en su situación actual, tal vez aquella chica tenía razón y un deseo podría serle de ayuda o inclusive ser la solución. La chica al notar el mutismo de la rubia miró su reloj y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente lo hayo y con un gesto de triunfo le sonrió a la rubia, la tomó de la mano y deposito en ella una moneda.

**- Si la moneda que arrojas es regalada es más probable que tu deseo se haga realidad.- **musitó la morena regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

**- ¿Estás poniendo mucho empeño en que yo pida un deseo no crees…?- **comentó Quinn guardando silencio para que la chica dijera su nombre.

**- Rachel… mi nombre es Rachel y en efecto estoy empeñada en que lo hagas porque es mi buena obra del día, ya sabes el ayudar a alguien.- **contesto la chica al notar el silencio en que se había quedado la rubia al desconocer su nombre.

**- ¿Y vienes mucho por aquí Rachel?-**

**- Lo necesario como para estar informada y lo suficiente como para ayudar gente.-**

**- ¿O sea que te la vives aquí dándole monedas a las personas para que la tiren a la fuente?- **comentó Quinn con un tono amable intentando bromear con Rachel.

**- Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy extraño; como si yo fuera una enferma regala dinero o algo así.-**

**- ¿Y no lo eres?-**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No!... Por supuesto que no, de hecho eres a la primera persona a la que le regalo una moneda.-**

**- Gracias por ese "honor" es la primera vez que alguien me da limosna.- **Quinn sonrió por lo bajo al ver la cara de desconcierto que Rachel había puesto por su comentario.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras la rubia jugaba nerviosamente con la moneda en sus manos.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, yo ya te dije mi nombre, he intentado ayudarte e incluso te regale una moneda creo que es justo que me digas tu nombre ¿No crees?- **cuestionó Rachel intentando seguir la broma que hasta el momento mantenían.

**- ¿Me diste una moneda para saber mi nombre?-**

**- Te la di para que te animaras a pedir un deseo y ahora que lo recuerdo eso es lo que vas a hacer así que concéntrate, cierra los ojos y tira esa moneda.-** comentó Rachel mientras empujaba a Quinn hacia el frente para que la rubia pudiera arrojas la moneda.

**- Pero… ¿Debo hacerlo en voz alta?-** preguntó apenada.

**- Como quieras; puedes hacerlo en silencio si quieres … pero sin abrir los ojos hasta que la moneda este en el agua ¿Ok?-**

**- Está bien… cerraré mis ojos, pediré un deseo y luego…-**

**- Ya cierra los ojos.-** musitó Rachel para evitar que la rubia comenzara a desvariar.

**- En eso estoy… 1… 2…-**

Quinn cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a formular su petición aunque en realidad no estaba segura de que podría pedir.

_Un deseo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pedir un deseo? Vamos Quinn pide uno… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué puedo pedir? Mmm Deseo que… no espera eso no. ¡Genial! Siempre ando pidiendo cosas y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no estoy segura de… ¡Ya sé que quiero!_

Quinn sonrío satisfecha cuando por fin pudo formular su deseo y apretó fuertemente aquella moneda para después lanzarla al frente con la esperanza de que aquella simple acción pudiera marcar la diferencia que necesitaba en esos instantes.

**- Listo, ya lo hice- **Un suspiro de alivio y una tímida sonrisa de apoderaron de sus labios al tiempo en que se disponía a abrir sus ojos.**- Rachel creo que debo agradecerte por convencerme… ¿Rachel?-**

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la morena Quinn rápidamente busco a su alrededor a Rachel pero ella ya no estaba.

**- ¿Necesitas una moneda?-**

**- ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la rubia al escuchar la voz de la latina susurrarle a su derecha ignorando por completo la pregunta.

**- Nada, simplemente iba a mi trabajo cuando sin querer te vi aquí y me dieron ganas de saludarte pero dime ¿Qué haces tú aquí frente a la fuente? **bromeo Santana sin dejar de sonreír.

**- Pues lo que se hace frente a las fuentes.- **contestó Quinn mientras preparaba la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

**- ¿O sea que en verdad planeabas pedir un deseo y yo te he interrumpido?- **Cuestionó con seriedad la latina al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

**- ¿Qué? No, no, no yo no me refería a eso sino al hecho de admirarlas.- **

**- Eso no es lo que hace la gente normal frente a una fuente.-**

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces según tú que es lo que la gente normal hace?- **preguntó Quinn con un tono divertido.

**- Bueno pues la gente normal arroja monedas en el agua esperando que sus sueños… bueno sus deseos se hagan realidad.- **respondió Santana al tiempo en que introducía su mano izquierda en el espacio que se formaba entre el ante brazo derecho y las costillas de Quinn.

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo no soy normal? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme Santana?- **preguntó Quinn fingiéndose ofendida.

**- No, tú no eres normal Quinn… tú eres especial.- **musitó Santana para inmediatamente después regalarle una cálida sonrisa a la rubia quien se quedó estática por esas palabras.

Santana comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado forzando a que la rubia siguiera sus pasos pero la rubia la detuvo.

**- ¡Espera! Debo tomarle una foto a la fuente.-**

**- ¿Para qué? Si es sólo una fuente.-**

**- No es una simple fuente Santana, esta fuente tiene historia y además forma parte del museo al cual vine a tomarle fotografías por las pinturas que tiene en exposición.- **informó la rubia al tiempo en que tomaba varias instantáneas del viejo monumento y sonreía llena de satisfacción y felicidad.

**- Quinn Fabray, su nombre es Quinn Fabray…-** susurró Rachel mientras dejaba de leer el periódico y lo retiraba de su frente para poder buscar a Quinn con la mirada.

Una sonrisa de confianza se apodero de sus labios pues sabiendo que en el museo se estaban exponiendo las pinturas de Francis Bacon y con la información obtenida en aquella columna de arte sabía que Quinn probablemente regresaría a aquel lugar. Pero cuando por fin sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia ésta se alejaba del monumento acompañada de una chica que la tomaba del brazo mientras en su rostro la felicidad se hacía evidente.

Después de ver aquella imagen Rachel suspiro resignada, tiro el periódico en el cesto de basura más cercano y se fue de ahí no sin antes arrojar su última moneda en la fuente.

**- ¿Sabes? Acabo de encontrar un lugar que te va a encantar, tiene libros por doquier y una sala interactiva donde proyectan las películas de Tim Burton que de seguro te mata y por si fuera poco tiene un café de Colombia que mmm.- **comentó la latina mientras caminaban.

**- ¿Ah sí? Suena muy bien ¿Dónde es o cómo llego ahí? -**

**- South Figueroa Street ¿Te suena?**

**- Pero ahí no hay ninguna cafetería…-**

**- ¿Y quién hablo de una cafetería?-**

**- Pero tú dijiste que tenían café de Colombia.-**

**- Adelante **_**mademoiselle… **_**bienvenida a mi departamento.- **comentó Santana mientras abría la puerta de su casa y esperaba a que Quinn entrara.

Quinn entró tímidamente al departamento. Era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí y se sentía totalmente cohibida, el hogar de la latina tenía un toque elegante que se hacía notar por todo el lugar pero también poseía esa sensación de familiaridad otorgada por las fotos familiares que colgaban de la pared.

¿Por qué Santana la había llevado a su casa? Bueno eran amigas y las amigas podían hacer eso ¿No?

**- ¿Quieres probar el café colombiano que te comenté?- **preguntó Santana al percatarse del mutismo en el que se había sumergido la rubia.

**- Eh… si, si claro que quiero probarlo. Supongo que ésta es la sala interactiva que me habías comentado ¿O me equivoco?- **comentó Quinn al tiempo en que se adentraba en la sala y observaba el repertorio de películas que ahí se encontraba.

**- En efecto esta es la sala. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita de Tim?- **

**- Estoy entre **_**Beetlejuice**_, _**Corpse Bride y Sweeney Todd.**_** Es que Tim es un genio jugando con la luz y la obscuridad, la vida y la muerte ¡Oh y qué decir de los mundos que crea! Ahora mismo creo que puedo casarme con él**_**… **_**¡Es imposible escoger sólo una! ¿No crees? ¿Cuál es tu favorita?-** respondió emocionada Quinn mientras se giraba para poder ver de frente a la latina.

**- Este… opino lo mismo que tú; es difícil por no decir imposible quedarse con una sola película aunque creo que **_**Beetlejuice **_**me gusta más.-**

**- Me gusta la parte en que Adam y Bárbara comienza a asustar a Delia aunque siendo franca Beetlejuice se lleva las palmas… ¿Qué parte te gusta a ti Santana?-**

**- Ah… pues esa misma… la que has dicho tú… Bárbara es excelente y ¿Qué decir de Delia? Ella se asusta mucho…- **contestó Santana desde la cocina cuando bajaba unas tazas.

**- ¿Delia se asusta mucho?- **ironizó la rubia mientras entraba a la cocina.**- Nunca has visto la película ¿Verdad Santana?-**

**- Este… no, la verdad es que no.-**

**- ¿Entonces porque me hablaste de ellas y Tim?-**

**- Porque planeaba verlas contigo pero luego tú empezaste a hablar de ellas, de lo fascinante que era todo lo que Burton hacía en sus películas, que no podrías escoger a una sola como tu favorita… ¡Las has visto todas Quinn! Y yo… yo no quería parecer una ilusa.-** musito Santana con algo de timidez en su voz que terminó por descolocar a la rubia.

**- ¿Parecer una ilusa? No te entiendo.-**

**- Pues si es que mírate eres una escritora que no sólo conoce de arte sino que además tiene un buen gusto musical, conoce de cine y de literatura ni hablemos. Quinn tienes todas las características para hacer sentir pequeña a esta abogada defensora de las causas perdidas.-**

¿Santana se sentía pequeña ante Quinn? Eso era nuevo para la rubia quien no daba crédito a los que había escuchado.

**- ¿Defensora de las causas perdidas? ¡Por Dios Santana! Si estás defendiendo a Apple en la demanda contra Samsung no entiendo cómo puedes sentirte "pequeña" ante una simple escritora con afición a la fotografía.- **replicó cuando se acercó a la latina.

**- Si, defiendo a Apple pero ¿Y eso qué? Lo mismo podría defender al presidente y aun así tú y tu alta cultura me harían sentir de ese modo, además no eres solamente una simple escritora… ¡Eres una de las voces más importantes en el mundo de las Artes! Incluso podría jurar que Annie Leivobitz y Helmut Newton desearían haber tomado las fotografías que has tomado tú.-**

**- ¿Conoces el trabajo de Annie Leivobitz y Helmut Newton? ¡Eso es increíble!- **respondió Quinn emocionada.

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no…-**

**- ¿Entonces?- **preguntó curiosa.

**- He estado pasando varias horas en Wikipedia.- **confesó la latina cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a cobrar un color rojo intenso a causa de la vergüenza que sentía pero Quinn seguía sin entender a lo que Santana se refería**.- Si, bueno Quinn es que… no me hagas repetírtelo.-**

**- ¿Repetirme qué?-**

**- Que… me haces sentir pequeña… es vergonzoso para mí admitir que alguien como tú me impone y lo peor de todo es que tú no te das cuenta y en tu intento de hacerme sentir mejor terminas haciéndome sentir peor porque además me demuestras que eres humilde y no haces alarde de tus cualidades…-**

**- Santana cállate por favor. De verdad no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo.-**

Santana frunció su ceño en muestra de su incomprensión a la actitud que mostraba la rubia; Quinn notó aquellos gestos y decidió continuar con si explicación.

**- Te has pasado toda la tarde diciéndome que soy increíble, que si mi gusto musical es grandioso, que si conozco muchas obras literarias… en fin hablas de mi como si fuera la mujer maravilla cuando en realidad soy solamente una chica asustada que no deja de cometer errores desde que te conoció.-**

**- Discúlpame si te ofendí, te juro que no era mi intención.- **se disculpó la latina arrepentida de todo lo que había dicho aunque su intención nunca fue el ofender a la rubia sino al contrario; ella sólo quería hacerla sentir bien.

**- Será mejor que me vaya Blaine debe estar esperándome.- **

**- Quinn espera…- **balbuceo Santana al ver como la rubia tomaba su cámara y se acercaba a la puerta.

**- ¿Qué sucede Santana?- **cuestionó Quinn con el pomo de la puerta en su mano.

**- No puedes irte sin que te de esto.-**

Santana tomo la mano libre de Quinn para evitar que ésta se fuera y sin dar tiempo para que la rubia reaccionara se acercó a ella y la beso.

Fue un beso rápido que tomó por sorpresa a Quinn que instintivamente se alejó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y asesorarse de que ambas querían continuar y cuando pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos de la latina arremetió contra sus labios para fundirse de nuevo en un beso lleno de necesidad y deseo.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario Santana soltó la mano de la rubia para poder acariciarle las mejillas pero en cuanto Quinn dejó de sentir el contacto de la piel de la morena sobre su mano abrió sus ojos rápidamente, miró horrorizada la cara de Santana y salió corriendo de ahí…

**- Lo siento… lo siento… no debí besarte.-**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Les confieso algo? ****Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo porque t**engo un absurdo miedo de padecer esquizofrenia en un futuro que hace que me bloquee para escribir; sin mentirles este capitulo lo escribí como 4 veces porque ******porque no sabía que rumbo darle a la historia... **es patético lo sé. 

**Como sea espero les haya gustado y si no díganme, este capitulo fue aburridon pero es necesario que la historia la conozcan desde el inicio pero prometo que vendrán capítulos mejores, mucho mejores...**

**Ya saben si no les dio flojera leer que no les de flojera comentar...**

* * *

** : **Ey! Gracias, que bien que te haya gustado esa era la idea.

**Busshunter: **A mí también me encanto esa parte pero ella es la "amante" y le va a tocar presenciar muchas escenas de esas y pues ni modo tiene que aguantarse. Saludos!

**YamitCuack: **Jajaja gracias, hago lo que puedo!

**Deli: **Si, es que me gustan las cosas complicadas. Aún no decido quien se queda con quien depende de lo que digan uds…. =)

**Amelia: **Yo amo esa frase, la voy a patentar. Supongo que es por el hecho de la infidelidad ¿no? Jajaja como sea espero te siga gustando. ¡Si! ¿Quién no quisiera un amigo como Kurt? últimamente de Brittany sólo me ha gustado lo que sucedio en Diva (cuando motivo a Santana) pero aquí ella es la engañada y va a dar mucho de que hablar...

**Shunrebeil: **Hola! Pues es una historia lindamente triste o tristemente linda y espero te siga agradando. ¿Amar a dos al mismo tiempo? Yo digo que… bueno mejor no digo nada pues te contaría parte de la historia y prefiero que la leas =D

**Denethagron: **Tuve un lapsus-brutus pero ya estoy aquí y actualizaré más rápido, que bien que te agrado.

**ThityLoveGlee: **Ey! ¿emocionante? vaya pues gracias. No sé porque pero últimamente todo mundo anda prefiriendo a Quinntana, al menos en los fics... saludos!

**HarukaIs: **Es lo malo de la infidelidad aunque Quinn sabía a lo que le tiraba, de todos modos siempre hay alguien que sufre más ¿no crees? igual y Santana sea quien sufra...

**Mavi182: **No merezco tu perdón :( ¿Encantadora? Já eso dices ahora porque apenas comienza todo, espero que dentro de unos capítulos me sigas diciendo lo mismo, yo siento que mi manera de narrar es aburrida, no sé me da esa impresión... No actualizaré mi otra historia hasta que la termine de escribir para publicar todo de nuevo así que paciencia por favor!

**Karmen15: **¡Gracias por leer! Espero sigas conservado ese interés en la historia, quizá este capitulo estuvo "flojo" pero se vienen mejores!

**Hina2310: **Gracias, creo que mi otra historia tiene lo suyo pero tienes razón esta es más interesante o algo así, yo sólo espero no regarla al escribir... Yo también soy fan de Shay aunque no tanto en realidad pero no entendí mucho ese comentario, soy medio dummy =S ¿Me explicas?

**GleekNayanna: **Hola! Ya actualice y me disculpo por no hacerlo antes! saludos!


	3. Everytime

**Ey! ¿Cómo están?**

**Tal cual lo dije en el capítulo de ayer creo que muy pocas me leen o ya de plano nadie ¡Pero todo es mi culpa! así que no hay problema, como sea seguiré actualizando.**

**Escuchaba "Everytime" de Britney Spears cuando escribí este capítulo igual y a uds les sirve escucharla mientras leen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Everytime.**

Ni en todas sus clases de defensa personal Santana se había visto obligada a reaccionar tan rápido como ahora lo había hecho al ver como la rubia salía huyendo justamente después de haberla besado. Era irreal.

- Lo siento… lo siento… no debí besarte.- se excusó la latina cuando volvió a tomar a Quinn por el brazo impidiendo que ésta se alejara.

**- No debiste hacerlo...-**

Santana se quedó quieta totalmente contrariada por la respuesta de la rubia pues sabía perfectamente que aunque ella había iniciado todo Quinn había correspondido el beso y ahora su actitud era extraña y confusa.

**- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo Quinn.-**

**- La que no entiende soy yo Santana. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿A qué estás jugando?- **encaró la rubia mirando por primera vez a los ojos a la latina.

**- No sé de qué hablas ¿Cómo que "a qué estoy jugando"?-**

**- Me traes a tu departamento sin avisarme, te compras todas las películas que ha dirigido Tim Burton, me invitas un café traído de Colombia y por si fuera poco no has dejado de coquetear conmigo desde aquella cena donde nos conocimos… ¿Eso no es jugar?- **al notar el mutismo de la latina Quinn decidió continuar**.- ¿En serio Santana, de verdad piensas mentirme de ese modo en mi cara?**

**- No te estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**- ¡Tienes novia! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sales con alguien y aun así coqueteas conmigo! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Santana? Dime si eso no es jugar.- **gritó furiosa Quinn mientras bruscamente se deshacía del agarre de la latina.

Quinn respiraba rápidamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y el rostro de Santana dejaba de mostrar confusión para mostrar asombro y finalmente resignación. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y después de analizar la situación se acercó de nuevo a Quinn.

**- Entonces… si sabías lo de Britt ¿Por qué accediste a salir conmigo?- **susurró la latina intentando que Quinn no saliera huyendo de nuevo.

**- Porque creí… creí que podríamos ser amigas o algo así pero está claro que ha sido un error, un jodido y estúpido error.-** cedió la rubia al tiempo en que se giraba lentamente para quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

**- Yo no puedo ser tu amiga Quinn, no cuando me muero por besarte cada vez que te veo.- **confesó Santana invadiendo sutilmente el espacio personal de la ojiverde.

**- Basta Santana, por favor- **musito débilmente Quinn con un hilo de voz mostrándose por primera vez totalmente vulnerable, dolida**.- Para ti es muy fácil decirme todo esto, decirme que soy especial, decirme que quieres besarme… para ti es muy fácil ilusionarme y me duele ¿Sabes? ¡Maldita sea me duele!-**

**- Yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño Quinn.-** intentó convencerla pero Quinn ya había puesto una distancia entre ellas.

**- Pues lo haces y… Sera mejor que dejemos de vernos, yo… yo ya no quiero verte más.- **

Una vez dicho eso Quinn le dedicó una mirada por última vez a Santana y se fue de ahí pero esta vez nadie corrió detrás de ella, esta vez nadie la tomo del brazo para detenerla, esta vez Santana simplemente la vio partir…

De camino a su casa Quinn volvió a pasar por la misma fuente en la que hace algunas horas había pedido un deseo, se acercó de nuevo a ella, volvió a lazar una moneda al agua y comenzó a llorar por lo bajo intentando no llamar la atención de las personas que por ahí pasaban… después de algunos segundos se acomodó el cabello y volvió a tomar su camino rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto Santana aún permanecía junto a su puerta mirando el pasillo por donde hace varios minutos Quinn había caminado con los ojos llorosos y con la seguridad de no querer verla más.

_Tiene razón Quinn, Santana ¿A qué estabas jugando?_

**- Lo siento Quinn… en verdad lo siento.- **musita mientras se introduce a su departamento y cierra la puerta.

**- No, Kurt claro que la visita a tus padres es importante pero las visitas de Finn son especiales para Quinn y para mí.-** Blaine se paseaba por el departamento con su celular en el hombro mientras trataba de acomodar en la alacena las cosas que había comprado.**- Sí, ya sé que te mueres por probar este vino pero entiende que lo compre especialmente para cuando venga Finn… está bien, está bien prometo comprar otro para nosotros ¿ok? Pero ahora tengo que irme porque Quinn no tarda en llegar y debo acomodar todo este desorden, si, si yo también… Te quiero.-**

Una vez terminada la llamada Blaine comenzó de acomodar las cosas que había comprado y se disponía a llevar las botellas que había comprado a la cocina cuando un ruido conocido llamó su atención.

**- Anderson ya viene.- **

**- Quinn acabo de comprar un **Duvalley portugués reserva 2010 que quiero que pruebes.- exclamo Blaine cuando se dirigía a la estancia para encontrarse con la rubia con dos copas en su mano izquierda y una botella de vino.

**- Blaine no estoy de humor para catar vinos.-**

**- Por favor Quinn siempre hay tiempo para un buen vino…-** musitó el moreno sentándose junto a la rubia que permanecía con la mirada baja.

Quinn no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a pasar las mangas de su suéter por sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

**- ¡Oh por Dios Quinn! ¿Estás bien?-** exclamó Blaine al ver como Quinn fallaba en su intento de reprimir su llanto.

**- ¡Me ha besado Blaine! ¡Me ha besado! ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?-**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha besado Quinn? ¿De qué hablas?-**

**- Después me ha dicho que…-** continuo la rubia ignorando por completo la pregunta de Blaine.

**- ¡Espera! No te estoy entendiendo nada, cálmate un poco y cuéntame qué sucedió ¿Si?-** pidió el moreno mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Quinn y la invitaba a recargarse en su pecho.

**- Está bien… Yo estaba tomando fotos en el museo como te había dicho cuando apareció una chica, hable con ella y después se fue. Luego llego Santana me hablo de un lugar donde ponían las películas de Tim y servían exquisito café de Colombia, yo le pregunté que dónde era y antes de que surgiera otra cosa ya estábamos en su departamento…-**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te llevó a su departamento? ¿Te hizo algo? Dime Quinn ¿Santana te hizo algo?-** preguntó exaltado Blaine que se alejaba sorprendido de la rubia para poder verla a los ojos.

**- ¿De qué hablas Blaine?-** cuestionó la rubia mirando fijamente a su amigo**.- ¡No! ¡Espera! No es lo que estás pensando, ella no es una maniática violadora.-** respondió conteniendo la risa al entender a lo que el moreno se refería con sus preguntas.

Después de unas leves sonrisas cómplices por parte de ambos la rubia decidió retomar su relato al tiempo en que volvía a recostarse sobre el pecho de Blaine y éste se ponía a jugar con su cabello.

**- Bueno después me dijo que yo la hacía sentir pequeña y cosas así entonces yo me enojé con ella por sus palabras y cuando ya me iba a salir de su departamento ella me tomó del brazo y me beso.-** Blaine soltó un bufido extraño que rápidamente se vio interrumpido por un "shhh" proveniente de la rubia en señal de que no quería ser interrumpida**.- Luego… fui yo quien la beso de nuevo… y cuando me di cuenta del error que había comentado salí corriendo de su casa pero Santana me alcanzo de nuevo y hablamos.**

**- ¿Y qué te dijo?- **preguntó curioso.

**- Se disculpó por haberme besado, luego yo le dije que no debió hacerlo ella me preguntó por qué y, bueno para no aburrirte le eché en cara que me coqueteara aun cuando ella tenía novia, luego me dijo que me quería y por último yo le dije que lo mejor era no vernos más.-** suspiró Quinn al tiempo en que abrazaba más fuerte a Blaine.

**- Hiciste bien Quinn, hiciste bien en alejarte de ella pues Santana no está segura de sus sentimientos porque ella ya sale con alguien y aun así quería salir contigo.-** la consoló el moreno tratando de sonar cariñoso mientras le besaba la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

De repente en la cocina el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar.

**- Deberías contestar.-**

**- No te voy a dejar Quinn.-**

**- Sólo es una llamada tampoco me voy a morir porque me dejes de abrazar unos minutos, puede ser importante.-**

**- ¿Más importante que mi mejor amiga llorando? No lo creo, además sea lo que sea apuesto a que puede esperar.-**

**- Anda contesta, prometo quedarme aquí.-** insistió la rubia deshaciendo el abrazo y empujando sutilmente al moreno para que se levantara del sillón y fuera por su teléfono.

Blaine le regalo una cálida sonrisa, se levantó a regañadientes y tomo su teléfono.

-** Es Finn.-** comentó emocionado.

**- ¡No le digas nada! Si te pregunta por mí dile que no estoy, dile… dile que… ¡Qué sigo en el museo!-**

**- Ey Finn ¡Qué milagro! ¿Cómo estás?-** Blaine rodo sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto para responder la llamada.

Quinn permaneció en el sillón sentada esperando a que su amigo cortara la llamada y mientras esperaba decidió servirse una copa del vino que hace unos minutos le habría ofrecido Blaine.

Apenas dos sorbos le había dado al vino cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Quinn dejó su copa sobre la mesa frente a ella y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para saber de qué se trataba.

**- ¿Quién era Quinn?-** preguntó Blaine acercándose a la puerta donde una inmóvil Quinn se encontraba paralizada.

**- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** indagó totalmente sorprendida la rubia al ver a la misma chica de la fuente sonreírle alegremente frente a su puerta.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero le haya gustado...**

**Siendo franca no sabía que esperar del capítulo pasado, ni siquiera esperaba reviews y pero recibí así que, aunque pocos, los responderé... gracias a los anonimos!**

** : **Si, lo siento por eso... ¡Pero ya actualice de nuevo! y esta vez no paso un siglo. Supongo que con lo que paso ahora la interacción llamó más tu atención ¿No? Exacto, es lo que intento mostrar por eso hablo de los meses pasados. Es que es cierto, el café de tu país es exquisito, sin duda uno de los mejores que he probado. ¡Saludos!

**Hina2310: **He de confesarte que tengo una obsesión por Rachel (bueno la de mi historia porque la de la serie ya no me agrada tanto) y no te preocupes que tiene el protagonismo necesario como para darle coherencia a todo. Gracias por esperar por eso esta vez actualice rápido. Que estés bien!


	4. Closer

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí que es lo importante y a partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen interesantes. Por cierto desde ahora es el presente desde donde se quedó el cap 1, aquí no se despejan todas las cosas pero conforme avance la historia sabrán como y porqué paso todo.**

**Como dice el sumarý este es un songfic y por eso cada capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción en la cual esta basado. Hoy es el turno de "Closer" de Tegan y Sara. **

**Estoy depresiva por la muerte de Cory, creo que Glee ya no va a ser igual... #RIPCoryMonteith.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Closer.**

**18 de Junio**

**- Blaine, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar esas fotos es en serio.-**

**- Pero ya las buscamos por todos lados y ¡Nada! Creo que ni siquiera las revelaste.- **reprocho el moreno mientras regresaba a su sitio un pequeño cojín que había movido y se sentaba.

**- Lo hice, claro que lo hice… quizá las olvide en la editorial para que vean si están ahí.- **se resignó la rubia y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Blaine.

**- Quinn ¿Quieres por favor responder ya tu teléfono? Ese constante vibrar me está matando.-**

**- No puedo, es Santana.-**

**- ¡Entonces apágalo!-**

**- Tampoco puedo apagarlo; estoy esperando una llamada importante.-**

**- ¿Qué llamada?- **Blaine miró suspicazmente a la rubia y dibujo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción**.- **

**¡No! ¿En serio Quinn? ¿De verdad vas a tener una cita con la chica de los deseos?.. ¿Cómo dices qué se llama...?-**

**- Rachel, su nombre es Rachel y no Blaine, no voy a tener una cita con ella... simplemente nos quedamos de ver en el museo para hablar de Francis Bacon.- **suspiró con desgana Quinn cuando cortaba por enésima vez una llamada de la latina.

**- Pues para mí eso es una cita, por cierto esa chica es muy extraña y además habla muy rápido; no sé me cae bien. ¿A qué dices que se dedica?-**

**- Es una actriz; trabaja en el teatro que está junto al museo aunque según me dijo su gran oportunidad es dentro de 2 meses cuando una compañía teatral llegue para montar aquí un musical junto a la academia de baile "Jeux", ya sabes bailarines y actores juntos en un gran espectáculo.- **

- **Pues vaya que suena interesante, podríamos ir a verla cuando estrenen la obra ¿No crees Q? ¡Oh! Además tu podrías escribir una reseña acerca del musical y así ayudarla mientras le das a tu columna un nuevo toque al incluirle críticas de teatro ¿Qué te parece la idea? **comentó emocionado el moreno cuando rellenaba las dos copas con más vino tinto.

**- Vaya veo que tanto gel no ha dañado tu creatividad Blaine, se lo comentaré a Rachel a ver qué opina.-**

**- Obvio le va a encantar, soy un genio.-**

**- Bueno genio es hora de que regreses a tu lámpara porque yo debo irme ya, te veo al rato ¿Ok? Ah y si habla Finn dile que me marque por favor.- **pidió Quinn antes de darle un gran sorbo a su copa de vino para irse de ahí.

Quinn bajaba por las escaleras del edificio donde vivía cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, instintivamente lo sacó para responder pero al ver que se trataba de Santana cortó la llamada y guardo su teléfono en su bolsa para seguir su trayecto. La escena se repitió 4 veces más pero la rubia había ignorado cada llamada, dejando que el vibrar se detuviera por sí solo.

**- Hola, estaba pensando que quizá no querrías volverme a ver después de lo que pasó hace una semana.- **confesó avergonzada Rachel al ver cómo Quinn se sentaba frente a ella.

**- ¿Y según tú por qué yo no querría verte? ¿Qué te hace pensar que rechazaría un posible pase vip a los archivos del museo?- **preguntó divertida Quinn al ver la actitud apenada de la morena.

**- Pues teniendo en cuenta que te seguí para saber dónde vives y viendo que ignoraste todas mis llamadas el día de hoy pues...-**

**- ¿Qué? Yo no ignore ninguna llama...- **antes de que pudiera negar esas palabras el rostro de la rubia se iluminó al recordar cómo había guardado su celular en el bolso y lo había dejado ahí sin importarle que vibrara constantemente.

**- ¿Ah no? Porque yo creo que si a menos que tenga tu número mal y haya estado marcando a uno que nada tiene que ver contigo, si es así ¿Me podrías dar tu número correcto por favor?-** parló rápidamente la morena causando una mueca por parte de Quinn que intentaba entender todo lo que acababa de decir.

**- No, ese es mi número pero lo tenía en la bolsa y no sentí el vibrar del celular, lo siento.-**

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos mientras ambas chicas charlaban acerca de la exposición en el museo, los planes que ambas tenían en sus trabajos y fue justo ahí cuando Quinn aprovecho para comentarle a Rachel la idea que Blaine había tenido sobre lo de escribir una reseña en su columna con lo que la morena, tal como lo dijo Blaine, había quedado encantada.

**- Debo irme; no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y si no llego en 15 minutos al teatro el coordinador me mata ¿Hablamos luego?- **cuestionó la morena cuando se levantaba de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

**- Está bien, no te preocupes y claro que hablamos más tarde porque ni creas que me he olvidado de ese pase vip a las entrañas del LACMA que me has prometido y porque el que supuestamente había venido hoy.- **el rostro de Rachel se ruborizo en seguida con las palabras de la rubia, pues era verdad que aquel era el motivo de su reunión aunque de eso no habían hablado nada.

**- ¡Lo siento Quinn! ahora debes pensar que soy una mentirosa que solamente te ha hecho venir a lo tonto… Prometo marcarte más tarde para darte los detalles.-**

**- Es broma. Ahora corre que si no tu jefe te corre…-**

La morena salió velozmente del establecimiento mientras Quinn permanecía sentada observando su teléfono para darse cuenta de que en efecto entre todas las llamadas que tenía destacaban las de Rachel.

**- Quinn…-**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que lo mejor era no volver a vernos.-**

**- Te estaba espiando…- **comentó divertida la latina entregándole una gran sonrisa a Quinn que la ignoró por completo**.- Necesitaba hablar contigo.- **musitó la latina cuando tomo asiento frente a la rubia que se removía inquieta en su silla.

**- No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de qué hablar.-**

**- Tenía que darte esto.- **confesó Santana mientras le acercaba un pequeño sobre blanco a Quinn bajo la mirada confundida de ésta**.- Lo olvidaste en mi departamento hace una semana… quería avisarte que las tenía yo pues vienen unas fotos, números, nombre y fechas que tal vez sean importantes para ti.-**

Quinn abrió el sobre y se sintió aliviada porque por fin había encontrado las instantáneas que llevaba días buscando.

**- Pero no atendías mis llamadas así que ahora iba directo a tu apartamento para regresártelas pero ahora me doy cuenta perfectamente el porqué me ignorabas…- **escupió Santana tratando de sonar relajada.

**- Espera ¿Me estás reclamando algo?- **

**- ¿Qué? ¡No!… yo sólo… ¿Cómo por qué te reclamaría algo? No es como si tú y yo fuéramos algo.-** respondió sugerente.

**- ¡Exactamente! Tú y yo no somos nada y no tienes porqué reclamarme.-**

**- ¡Qué no te reclame nada! Además no es como si me importara si salieras con alguien eh, fue un simple comentario nada más...- **contestó Santana mientras jugaba con su manos sobre la mesa**.- Y… ¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?-**

Quinn comenzó a reír estrepitosamente causando una mueca de enojo en la latina.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué dije?-**

**- Pensé que no te importaba si salía con alguien.-**

**- Y es verdad, no me importa… es sólo que me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué tal si te estás viendo con un tratante de blancas o peor aún con un traficante de órganos?-**

**- ¿Traficante de órganos? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Estás loca Santana!- **respondió todavía entre risas la rubia haciendo enojar todavía más a la latina.

**- Sólo porque me agradas haré de cuenta que no escuche eso y no desataré toda la furia de Lima Heights Adjacent sobre ti.-**

**- ¿Lima Heights Adjacent? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu mafia de abogansters dispuestos a todo? Jajaja.- **trató de contestar Quinn sin dejar de reír mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con sus pies en el suelo y se sujetaba el estómago.

**- Ah… Deberías de pedirme disculpas - **suspiró indignada Santana al tiempo en que tomaba su bolsa y se alejaba de ahí**. **

**- ¡Santana espera! ¡Sólo fue una broma!- **Quinn inmediatamente dejó de reír y tomo a Santana por el brazo.

**- Pues que mal gusto tienes para las bromas.-** gruñó cuando intento soltarse del agarre de la rubia.

**- Oh por Dios ¿En verdad te enojaste? ¡Santana por favor!-**

**- Pídeme disculpas.-**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero si yo no hice nada.-**

**- Pídeme disculpas o no me vuelves a ver Quinn. Ya sabes.- **respondió Santana con un tono serio.

**- ¿Es broma verdad? No esperas que en serio te pida perdón ¿O sí?- **la latina volvió a mostrarse seria y la rubia solo dejó escapar un suspiro**.- Está bien, está bien… lo siento. Ya, ¿Feliz?- **

**- Aún no… falta algo más.-**

**- ¡Por Dios! Ya me disculpe ¿Qué más quieres?-**

**- Quiero que… aceptes ir a dar un paseo conmigo.- **Santana sonrió esperanzada y tendió su antebrazo izquierdo a la rubia en espera de una respuesta.

**Julio**

**- ¿Quinn has visto a Blaine?-**

**- Ni lo busques Finn que acaba de irse a ver a Kurt… y lo más seguro es que no regrese hasta tarde.-** contestó la rubia al tiempo en que guardaba su teléfono en el bolso de su pantalón y tomaba sus llaves.

**- ¡Rayos! Se suponía que íbamos a tener maratón de películas de terror… pero tú si vas a estar ¿No?- **cuestionó esperanzado.

**- Este…-**

**- ¡Quinn! Habíamos planeado este maratón durante semanas y ahora que vengo a visitarlos resulta que ninguno va estar…-**

**- Lo siento Finn, de verdad pero esto es importante… pero cuando regresé te juro que veré todas las películas de terror que quieras contigo hasta que no pueda ni ir al baño sola del miedo que tenga.-**

**- ¿Todas?- **Quinn asintió con una mueca extraña**.- ¿Hasta la de "13 Fantasmas"?-** preguntó incrédulo.

**- Si Finn, 13 Fantasmas, El exorcista, Silent Hill ¡La que quieras!- **aseguró la rubia antes de irse.

**- Conste Quinn ya lo prometiste no quiero que me falles… pues entonces que te vaya bien y prepara tu trasero porque está noche no dormirás del miedo.-** se despidió mandándole un beso y un guiño.

Fuera de su apartamento la tarde era perfecta; había sol, el viento soplaba levemente en fin era ideal para caminar por el parque como lo había sugerido la latina la noche anterior mientras toba una copa con la rubia y se ponían al tanto de sus días en el trabajo.

Después de varios minutos caminando ambas chicas terminaron frente al escondido lago que se encontraba casi al final del parque por lo mismo poca gente caminaba por ahí, era extraño encontrarse con niños jugado cerca del lago a pesar de la presencia de muchos patos ahí.

"**Si, ella encontró el lago una vez cuando se perdió en el parque fue muy extraño y divertido a la vez… como sea lo importante es que tú ahora también conoces este lugar".**

Aquel lago que antes era un lugar secreto para Santana y Brittany ahora pasaba a ser sitió "invisitable" para la rubia pues ella no quería regresar a ese lugar porque sentía que estaba irrumpiendo en la intimidad de Brittany aunque ni siquiera la conociera.

_¿Cuándo fue qué comenzaste a acostumbrarte a recibir las sobras de un amor? ¿Qué pasó contigo Quinn? _

Una pequeña gota de helado cayó sobre la mano de Quinn trayéndola de regreso a su realidad.

"**Eso es lo importante"**

Con las manos entrelazadas ambas chicas se alejaron de aquel lago, siguieron caminando por el parque hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraban a solo unas cuantas cuadras del departamento de la latina. Quinn aún seguía con esa extraña sensación en su interior por las palabras acerca de Brittany que Santana le había contado.

"**Te amo Santana".**

El beso que había seguido a esa confesión había servido a la rubia para reafirmar que el amor que la latina le ofrecía era verdadero y fuerte como el cemento mismo, esos minutos que duró el ósculo y el posterior abrazo que se regalaron fue la promesa silenciosa que ambas se hicieron en honor a ese amor que ambas sentían sin importar las circunstancias en las que había nacido.

**¡Santana!-** gritaron a lo lejos. Santana rompió el abrazó y corrió hacia el lado opuesto hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Quinn permaneció en su sitio observado como Santana se alejaba de su lado corriendo, por un momento permaneció sonriente al ver lo feliz que se mostraba la latina al reconocer a la chica que le hablaba pero cuando la chica de ojos azules tomo el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y después la beso desesperadamente sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

**- ¿Quién es ella?-** preguntó la rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Quinn se encontraba tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba pero la lejanía le impedía reconocer a la chica que momentos antes abrazaba a su novia.

En ese momento el nombre de Brittany por fin cobró forma en la mente de Quinn y dejó de ser un simple nombre para convertirse en "la novia de Santana", si, aquella chica alta era la pareja de la latina, era aquella chica a la que Quinn le estaba robando el amor…

**- Ella es…- **Santana instintivamente hizo lo mismo pero cuando le iba a mentir a su novia notó como Quinn ya no se encontraba ahí, para su alivio, se había ido.

Quinn no supo si Brittany logró verla bien pero ella si guardo si figura en su mente y nunca, pero nunca se le iba a poder olvidar como aquella chica besaba a Santana después de meses de no verla y sobre todo nunca iba a olvidar el amor que sus ojos proyectaban hacia la latina.

_¿Por qué aceptaste ser el complemento en la vida de Santana? Quinn ¿En qué momento te volviste la otra? _

Se sentía tan miserable, se estaba portando como una zorra y aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía estaba jodidamente mal no podía dejar de sufrir por ver como Santana besaba a otra persona sin importar que esa chica fuera Brittany, su novia.

**- Finn…- **

**- Bueno… ¿Hola?... ¿Quinn eres tú?- **

**- Finn… ¿Puedes venir por mí?- **

**- Quinn dime que estás bien, por favor.- **la voz rota al otro lado de la línea alarmó a Finn.

Quinn soltó su teléfono y dejó que las lágrimas, que desde hace varios minutos trataba de contener, rodaran libremente sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y disculpen si hay algún horror ****ortográfico.**

**Les aviso que puede que tarde en actualizar y es debido a que estoy pintando mi alcoba y tanto oler pintura me está dejando mal, además tengo problemas con mi matricula de la universidad y rayos! si no logro arreglarlo puede que me den de baja... en fin.**

**Quiero saber que prefieren ustedes; ¿Quieren que la historia se narrada solamente desde el punto de vista de Santana, el de Quinn o mezclado? De Brittany lo habrá pero como ella es la "engañada" no sé si les interese porque ella no sabe nada de nada...**

**¿Qué se traen con mi Rachel? ¡Ella es genial! y bueno quizá ahora no les guste pero créanme su presencia es justa y necesaria, en unos capítulos verán porqué aunque eso no quiere decir que la van a amar... jaja**

* * *

**: GleekNayanna **¡Owww! Me caes tan bien!me agrada saber que esta historia también te gusta y bueno haré lo que pueda ¿Vale? yo sigo esperando que tú te dignes a actualizar... no seas mala. Saludos!

**Lpez-rose: **Hola! el ca fueron en pasado para que se dieran una idea de cómo se dieron las cosas y si Rachel apareció ahí es porque ella es "importante" para que sucedan otros hechos. Quinn ama a Santana y no tiene ojos para nadie más. el cap 1 era como el prologo para que supieran de qué iba la cosa y obviamente estaba en presente visto desde la perspectiva de Santana. ¡Claro que seguirá siendo Quinntana! esa es la esencia de la historia (si no se me acaba la trama) jajaja es una historia de mentiras y enredos. ¡saludos! muy divertido leerte!

**Mavi182: **Como dije estoy depresiva así que te diré que le prendas la vela a Cory... ¡Eso intento de verdad! trato de escribir rápido pero mis dedos tontos me hacen quedar mal. ¡Otra fiel lectora! ¡Eh! ¿Mi historia encantadora? Wow no esperaba eso jajaja pensé que dirían "tu historia extraña, enredada, etc"... ¿Por qué Faberry? Porque soy mala! **risa maléfica** no, ya en serio Rachel es necesaria ¡lo juro! pero como dije antes Quinn solamente ama a Santana. puedes vivir en paz... Ya, prometo no olvidarme de mis "fieles" já Amé eso! Un beso!

**Ukii: **Oh qué bien! yo ya perdía la esperanza... jaja gracias por comentar trataré de no tardarme tanto! Saludos!

**Karmen15: **Hey! gracias por leer! Nadie quiere a mi Rachel :( awww pero la interacción entre ellas es necesaria, no digo Faberry porque no es una relación exactamente, Quinntana rules! Saludos! y gracias por leer!


	5. We found love

**Hola!**

**Ñam ñam ñam... ya sé que me demoré en actualizar no deben repetirlo.**

**Este capítulo me agrado no sé porque... espero que a uds también les agrade.**

**La canción esta vez es "We found love" con el Glee cast porque la amé y porque de por sí el amor es complicado y luego nosotros lo buscamos en lugares difíciles...  
**

**Como sea no les quito más el tiempo y ¡Lean! (desde ya gracias).**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: We found love.**

**- Ella es… una amiga… del trabajo, ya sabes nada importante Britt:-** mintió la latina al confirmar que Quinn ya no estaba presente.

**- ¿La asuste verdad?-** Santana la miró confusa**.- Lo digo porque parece que huyó o al menos esa impresión me dio, no sé fue extraño.-** Brittany le restó importancia al asunto ycomenzó a caminar.

**- ¿Y bien?-** cuestionó curiosa la latina.

**- ¿Bien qué?-**

**- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí si faltaban casi 2 meses para que la gira terminara?-**

**- Es que dividieron el tiempo de la gira para hacer otra temporada dentro de unos meses.-**

**- Vaya, pensé que Londres sería un gran escenario para el debut.- **suspiró Santana.

**- ¡Santana López! Es un gusto volver a verte… Aunque no lo creas te he extrañado.- ** saludó efusivamente un chico mientras tomaba a la latina con sus brazos y la elevaba.

**- ¡Suéltame Jackie Chan!- **gruñó Santana para que el chico la bajara**.- ¡Qué me sueltes Mike! Si no lo haces te daré una paliza que ni Miyagi podrá ayudarte.-**

**- Hasta tus amenazas me parecen palabras dulces después de tanto tiempo de no verte.- **contestó Mike cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla y le apretaba las mejillas a la latina.

**- Mis golpes no serán nada dulces…- **todos sonrieron de manera cómplice.

**- Bueno basta de cariñitos. ¿Britt ya le dijiste a Santana?-**

**- ¿Decirme qué? ¿De qué hablan?- **intervino Santana intrigada.

**- Mmm aún no. Iba a decirle pero San no ha dejado de preguntarme qué porque estoy acá.-**

**- ¿Entonces le digo yo?- **preguntó el asiático.

**- Si quieres le digo yo, de todos modos no es gran cosa.-**

**- ¿De qué rayos hablan? ¡Díganme ya!-**

**- Tranquila López no es nada malo.- **comentó Mike haciéndole caso por fin a Santana.

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué tanto secreto?-**

**- Lo que pasa es que Mike y yo teníamos en mente organizar una fiesta, ya sabes para ver a todos y darles la noticia de la obra.-**

**- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por eso tanto misterio?-**

**- Pues sí sólo se trataba de una fiesta. Tú que te alteras López.- **sonrió el asiático.

**- Será en casa de Mike este Viernes así que dile a Kurt y coméntale a Noah para que venga.- **

**- Dudo que Puck pueda venir, creo que aún le faltan unos partidos para terminar la pretemporada pero de todos modos le avisare.- **musitó Santana.

**- Bueno pues ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi departamento a comer y de paso organizamos todo?- **invito Mike cuando comenzó su andar.

Brittany rápidamente asintió pero Santana recordó lo que había sucedido con Quinn hace algunos minutos e inmediatamente se tensó.

**- Esperen chicos, está vibrando mi teléfono.- **mintió la latina mientras miraba la hora en la pantalla**.- Es del bufete, regreso en un momento.-**

Ambos bailarines asintieron y Santana se alejó de ellos unos cuantos pasos mientras llamaba a Quinn pero la rubia nunca acepto su llamada.

**- Brittany fue a comprar un poco de agua y entonces ¿Vamos a mi casa?- **preguntó Mike cuando Santana se acercó a él y vio que la holandesa no estaba con él.

**- Este… no puedo ir… debo ir al despacho porque me han llamado para avisarme que el caso en el que estoy trabajando se ha complicado.- **mintió la abogada tratando de sonar lo más realista posible pero el asiático la miro desconfiado.

**- ¿De verdad Santana?- **la latina comenzó a hiperventilar con aquella pregunta**.- ¿Todo bien? Te estás poniendo pálida.-**

**- Sí, todo en orden. Es que el caso es de por sí difícil y ahora con esto pff todo se pone peor.- **el asiático arqueo sus cejas y volvió a mirarla incrédulo**.- Está bien Chang tú ganas… es mentira eso de que se complicó el caso.-**

**- ¿Entonces?-**

**- Lo que pasa es que… yo bueno… quiero ir a comprarle un obsequio a Brittany por eso de que regresaron antes de tiempo, ya sabes ella me sorprendió aquí.- **con algo de culpa recordó a Quinn.

**- Muy lindo de tu parte López.-**

**- Si bueno le diré que iré al bufete y después llego a tu casa pero necesito que no le digas nada para que sea una verdadera sorpresa.-**

**- ¡Genial! Si quieres vete de una vez y yo le digo ¿Ok? no te preocupes Santana.-**

**- Gracias Mike.-**

Santana se alejó del asiático con una media sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo en que volvía a intentar comunicarse con Quinn.

Si su memoria no le fallaba el departamento de la rubia se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su trabajo lo que facilitaba el poder ir allá sin levantar sospechas y le daba un poco de tiempo para pasar por un obsequio para la holandesa.

Hace apenas unas noches el insomnio se apoderó de Santana cuando comenzó a pensar en cómo debía manejar la situación cuando ambas rubias estuvieran en la misma ciudad y aunque aún no tenía nada previsto era algo que podría suceder en cualquier instante no obstante eso ya había sucedido y sin duda ella había reaccionado de la peor manera posible por lo que ahora su mente debía centrarse en el encuentro que tendría con Quinn y en las cosas que le diría.

**- ¿Y Santana?- **indago la holandesa al regresar y toparse con la imagen solitaria de su amigo esperándola.

**- Tuvo que ir a su despacho para arreglar algo relacionado con el caso que está llevando pero me dijo que en cuanto saliera iría al departamento para reunirse con nosotros.-**

Brittany se mostró seria ante la información e hizo una mueca de desaprobación que preocupo al bailarín que estuvo a punto de decirle lo que planeaba la latina en realidad.

**- ¿Qué sucede Britt?-**

**- No es nada… o al menos eso quiero pensar.-**

**- ¿Estás así por qué Santana va a ir a su despacho antes de venir con nosotros?- **la rubia asintió cabizbaja**.- Pero será solo un momento total si ya pasaron casi mes y medio lejos no creo que unas cuantas horas más hagan la diferencia, tranquila Britt ya después tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para estar a su lado.-**

**- Es que no sé; tal vez sea mi imaginación pero últimamente he notado a Santana un tanto distante…-**

**- ¿Distante? ¿A qué te refieres?- **indago incitándola a que continuara hablando.

**- Sí, cuando hablábamos era como si ella tuviera algo de prisa por colgar, como si no quisiera hablar conmigo ¿Me explico?-**

**- Bueno eso quizá se deba a que cuando le marcabas eran de madrugada a acá ya sabes los husos horarios.-**

Mike intentaba animar a la rubia con sus palabras aunque el hecho de que Britt se mostrará así de triste por esos pequeños detalles no le gustaba en lo más mínimo pues la holandesa siempre había sido muy observadora y si algo pasaba era de las primeras en darse cuenta.

**- Tal vez tengas razón Mike, quizá yo le marcaba a horas inadecuadas.-** comentó resignada más para convencerse a sí misma que para seguir la conversación con su amigo.

**- Eso debe ser Britt y mejor quita esa cara que cuando menos te des cuenta Santana te demostrara cuanto te quiere y cuanto te ha extrañado.-**

El asiático le ofreció su brazo a Britt, ella acepto y ambos se dispusieron a caminar hacia el departamento del chico.

Aunque la idea de los husos horarios sonaba lógica, para Britt aquello no terminaba de explicar porque el comportamientos de su novia.

Mike no lo sabía pero en más de una ocasión la latina había olvidado llamarle tal como lo había prometido, la holandesa quería pensar que eso era porque ahora Santana se encontraba trabajado en la defesa de Apple pero siendo francos a veces esa idea no le era suficiente para justificar a Santana.

Una vez en su casa ambos chicos comenzaron a realizar algunas llamadas a sus amigos para comentarles de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo el sábado ahí mismo y tal como lo imaginaron muchos de ellos se sorprendieron por su regreso tan prematuro.

**- Ya voy, ya voy. Deje de tocar de esa… ¡Santana! ¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó confuso Blaine cuando al abrir la puerta se topaba con una latina ¿nerviosa? Y con la respiración entre cortada.

**- Necesito hablar con Quinn. ¿Se encuentra en casa?- **

**- ¿Quinn? No, ella no está aquí. ¡Espera! ¿Qué no se suponía que ella iba a estar contigo?- **contestó extrañado el moreno que de un momento a otro tomo la puerta con su brazo mientras se acercaba ala latina y la miraba de forma desafiante**.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime que ha pasado con Quinn ¡¿Qué le has hecho Santana?!-**

**- Nada, yo no le he hecho nada es solo que…- **se disponía a hablar cuando el vibrar de su teléfono la interrumpió**.- ¡Mierda! Necesito tomar esta llamada, es importante.- **

Blaine no dijo nada y la morena tomo aquello como un "sí" y contesto su teléfono sin perder de vista los gestos del moreno.

**- ¿Qué quieres Chang?-**

**- Ey, tranquila López… si te llamé es porque Britt está comenzando a impacientarse y quiere que vayamos a tu despacho a esperarte para de ahí pasar a la academia a ver a unos compañeros.-**

**- ¡No!... ya… ya no estoy en mi despacho.- **Santana sentía la mirada inquisidora por parte de Blaine por lo que intentaba no dar muchos detalles acerca de lo que estaba hablando**.- De hecho ahora mismo estoy yendo a comprar su regalo.-**

**- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?-**

**- No creo.-**

**- Bueno pues te vemos aquí ¿ok?-**

**- Claro, no tardo y de nuevo gracias.-**

Santana guardó su móvil en su pantalón y se acercó de nuevo al moreno que la miraba expectante.

**- ¿Y bien?-**

**- ¿Puedes decirle a Quinn que vine a buscarla y que necesito hablar con ella por favor?-**

Una vez dicho eso la latina regreso por donde vino y se perdió de la vista de Blaine quien después de un largo suspiro cerró sus ojos y se adentró a su departamento.

**- ¿Quién era Blaine?- **preguntó Finn desde el interior de cocina mientras se acercaba a la sala con la cafetera en mano.

**- ¿Dónde está Quinn Finn? Necesito hablar con ella.-**

**- En su habitación; de hecho iba ahora mismo a llevarle un poco de café.- **contestó confundido el chico por la actitud del moreno**.- ¿Qué sucede Blaine? Me estás asustando. Ambos lo están haciendo.-**

Blaine no respondió e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia seguido en todo momento por Finn que sin entender absolutamente estaba dispuesto a encarar a ambos para que de una vez le dijeran que rayos estaba pasando.

Quinn miró a Blaine y éste le devolvió la mirada, el moreno se sentó en los pies de la cama y la rubia se recargo en la cabecera, ambos en absoluto silencio.

**- ¿Me pueden decir que rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué ambos se comportan como si hubiera matado a alguien y la policía hubiera descubierto el cadáver?-**

**- Porque eso hicimos.-** respondió Quinn. Finn alzó sus cejas y tomó asiento en la cama.

**- Santana ha venido a buscarte, me ha preguntado por ti y por cómo se veía puedo jurar que estaba desesperada por verte. ¿Qué pasó?-**

Finn seguía sin entender de qué estaban hablando pero decidió quedarse en silencio hasta que alguno de ellos quisiera explicarle de que se trataba todo eso.

**- Brittany… he conocido a Brittany.- **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Te ha descubierto?-**

**- No, nada de eso. De hecho creo que ni siquiera me ha visto.-**

**- ¿Qué? ¿O sea cómo? Entonces ¿Cómo fue que la conociste? ¡Espera! ¿Santana te la presento?- **

**- ¡No, para nada!-**

**- ¿Entonces qué sucedió?- **Los ojos de Finn iban de un interlocutor a otro tratando de descifrar de qué trataba todo.

**- Estábamos cerca de su departamento y nos estábamos abrazando cuando de repente alguien grito su nombre entonces Santana salió corriendo hacia dónde provenía la voz. De momento yo creí que se trataba de una amiga pues Santana se veía feliz pero de repente la chica la tomo por las mejillas y la beso, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quién era esa chica y salí huyendo de ahí…-**

**- Fue cuando me llamaste para que fuera por ti.- **interrumpió Finn ganándose la mirada de sus amigos.**- ¿Desde cuando eres gay? Porque estás saliendo con una chica ¿Cierto?-**

**- Finn yo creo que no es momento de hablar de esto ¿O si Quinn?-**

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo pregunte? Yo no tengo ningún problema con que Quinn sea gay, es más ahora que lo pienso es genial porque por fin tendré con quien hablar acerca de chicas.- **todos rieron por su comentario pero el que Quinn pudiera ser gay no era la razón por la que Blaine considerara que no era tiempo de comentarle a Finn la situación.

**- Sí, estoy saliendo con una chica; su nombre es Santana y no, no sé si soy gay pero veras Finn, Santana no está sola… ella… bueno ella ya salía con alguien cuando nosotras nos conocimos y comenzamos a salir.-** Quinn suspiró y espero a que Finn dejara de mirarla en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba que el chico dijera algo, lo que fuera pero Finn permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en sus recuerdos.

**- Quinn tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de esto y… no puedo creer que lo estés haciendo incluso después de ver como la pase yo con eso… simplemente no puedo.- ** Finn se mostró serio e incluso se puso algo triste.

Quinn sabía perfectamente a que se refería y lo entendía.

Finn tenía razón pues ella tampoco entendía como había aceptado hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero también sabía que lo que sentía por Santana era más fuerte que toda su moral junta, incluso más fuerte que la culpa de saber que con sus acciones lastimaba a alguien que no tenía la culpa… tal como Daniela, la ex de Finn, lo había lastimado a él al engañarlo con Fred, su representante, justo después que ambos se habían comprometido hasta una semana antes de la boda cuando Daniela le confeso a Finn que no podía casarse con él porque ya no lo amaba.

**- La amo Finn… de verdad la amo.-** fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa antes de que el jugador de americano la abrazara fuertemente y besara su frente.

**- Prométeme que no saldrás lastimada Quinn.-**

**- No puedo prometerte nada Finn.-**

**- No es justo que tanto tú como ¿Brittany? Salgan lastimadas solo porque Santana es una egoísta que quiere tener a dos personas a su disposición.-**

**- Finn… Santana ama Brittany, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo y también me ama a mí.-**

**- Lo mismo decía Daniela.- ** escupió Finn con coraje pero al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en Quinn la abrazo más fuerte y trato de retractarse**.- Pero ya ves al final ella se quedó con Fred…-**

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena cuando ambos chicos lo miraron y lo invitaron a unirse a su abrazo, lo cual aceptó rápidamente.

**- Lo siento por Brittany.- **susurraron al mismo tiempo Finn y Blaine usando como ejemplo la situación en la que Finn se había visto envuelto tratando que Quinn no los escuchara.

**- ¿De qué hablan?- **

**- ¡Santana!-** respondió la holandesa emocionada mientras corría hacia la latina que cargaba un pato de peluche y un gran ramo con diversas flores.-

La holandesa sonreía feliz mientras se abalanzaba a besar a Santana, que correspondía plenamente los besos.

** - La rosa roja significa que te amo, la Azalea es para que sepas que mi corazón es feliz, el Jacinto amarillo significa que tu amor me hace feliz, el tomillo significa que nunca te olvidare...-** decía Santana al tiempo en que señalaba cada una de las flores y explicaba su significado a Brittany y a Mike.

Brittany sonreía al escuchar lo que cada flor significaba y con ello las ideas que en la tarde rondaban por su mente poco a poco se fueron disipando fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de una pequeña flor amarilla que sobresalía cuando se le prestaba la atención necesaria entonces borró la sonrisa de sus labios y cuestionó a la latina su significado.

**- Y esa flor amarilla, la que se encuentra al centro ¿Qué significa?-**

**- Las genistas…- **Santana tragó saliva y busco las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su novia pero el celular de Mike comenzó a sonar.

**- ¡Ey Sam! ¿Cómo estás hermano?- **saludó efusivo el asiático al tiempo en que Brittany le decía mediante señas que colocara el altavoz.

**- Bien Mike y ahora que me llamas para decirme que han regresado estoy mejor.-**

**- ¡Sí bro yo también estoy feliz de estar de nuevo acá!-**

**- ¿Cómo está Britt?-**

**- ¡Genial! Ella también está muy feliz pero dime ¿Podrás venir a la fiesta?- **preguntó Mike tratando de desviar el tema al notar la mueca de molestia que había puesto la latina.

**- No puedo prometer nada pero ¡Joder! Claro que iré… me muero por verlos.- **contestó emocionado el rubio al otro lado de la línea haciendo enojar más a Santana.

**- Bueno hermano entonces es un hecho te vemos aquí el Viernes.-** intervino de nuevo el asiático tratando de dar por terminada la llamada que Sam no estaba en la labor de cortar.

**- Sí, sabes que no me perdería una oportunidad de ver a Brittany, la extraño bro y espero que ella se acuerde de mí como yo de ella aún no puedo creer que haya regresado con San…-**

**- ¡Óyeme bien Nemo región 4! Deja en paz a mi Britt-Britt si no quieres que tu gran boca de rana termine embarrada en el suelo y ya no puedas trabajar más limpiando cabezas de bebe…- **la voz de Santana al otro lado de la línea asustó a Sam quien inmediatamente pasó saliva totalmente apenado.

**- Yo… lo…-**

Ni siquiera dejó que Mike quitará el altavoz cuando Santana ya tenía el móvil en sus manos y cortaba la llamada entre insultos y gestos que en vez de enojar a Brittany la llenaban de ternura.

**- Maldito salmón quien se cree para ponerse hablar así de Britt y de mí, ha de querer terminar en un inodoro como Nemo…-**

**- Tranquila San él sólo es mi amigo y nada más, lo nuestro ya pasó.- ** intervino Britt entre risas.

**- ¿Por qué lo invitaste Jet-Li? Sabes que lo odio.-**

**- Es mi amigo Santana y quiero verlo, tranquila, además ya oíste a Britt ella te quiere a ti.-**

Brittany se adentró a la cocina y comenzó a acomodar las flores en un jarrón mientras observaba la interacción entre Mike y Santana. Aunque la mayoría de veces "discutían" ambos tenían en común el amor que sentían por ella aunque Mike la veía casi como una hermana y Santana casi como su esposa.

**- Pues si lo quieres ver podrías haber organizado una velada romántica ustedes dos solos.-**

Mike rodó los ojos totalmente divertido por la actitud que adoptaba Santana cada vez que Sam intentaba acercarse a Brittany a pesar de que la relación entre ambos rubios hubiera terminado hace años y se acercó a la holandesa para ayudarle con las flores.

Santana sacó su teléfono de su bolsa y leyó el mensaje que llenaba su pantalla.

_**Creo que debemos hablar. Mañana en la fuente junto al museo.- Q**_

La latina sonrío por o bajo e inconscientemente clavó su mirada en las pequeñas flores amarillas que habían cautivado la curiosidad de Brittany; suspiró pesadamente y dejó escapar un susurro imperceptible.

**- Genistas… "No puedes amar a dos a la vez"-**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Ustedes disculparan mis errores ortográficos así como yo perdono su falta de reviews... Amén. **

**Jum! :L **

* * *

**: Ukii: **Ya lo estoy superando, aunque es difícil hacerme a la idea de que ya no va a estar en la serie y eso me da más motivos como para ya no verla. Quizá esté loca pero siento que RM está haciendo show con esto... mmm ¡Gracias por leer!

**Mavi182:** ¡No! Faltaba que además de torpes frágiles, eso sería una total desgracia jajaja sigo sin creer que es encantador, debes convencerme (bueno no). ¡Oye! pero no cualquier cachorrito, claro está. Es como un cachorro de pitbull o algo así de rudo jajaja wow pase de "milagros" a ser reina del suspenso, eso es un gran avance! Puedo estar en depresión y seguir escribiendo lo que me causa conflicto es la flojera, ahí si ni quien me ayude... me puede bastante. ¡Saludos fiel mía!

**Lpez-rose: **¡En honor a ti no apareció Rachel en este capítulo! (a ti y a todas las que no la quieren) jajaja Mujer conmigo debes acostumbrarte a "saltos en el tiempo", "entrelazamiento de diálogos", "capítulos en suspenso" y obviamente el "drama" =D espero no te pierdas en los siguientes caps y si lo haces puedes preguntarme. Besos!


	6. It's not unusual

**Saludos gente guapa!**

**Ya sé que me he demorado, me disculpo por eso pero es que apenas salgo de mi asombro de las fotos del Assgron!**

**La canción es "It's not unusual" con el glee cast porque ¡Joder! ¿Quién no ha sentido celos cuando no debe o no "puede" sentirlos?...**

**Blee no me perten... Ah no lo siento! lo que no me pertenece es GLEE y siendo franca en estos momentos ni lo quiero porque ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un homenaje a The Beatles cuando no está el elenco original? ¿A quién? ¡¿A quién?! Como sea Di ya cantó Hey Jude y con cajita musical y todo! así que jódete RM que ya puedo morir en paz...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: It's not unusual.**

Después de un rato acomodando las flores Brittany por fin decidió que acomodarlas por tamaño era mejor que acomodarlas por orden alfabético, que colocarlas por orden alfabético era mejor que tenerlas por color y a su vez que tenerlas por color era mejor que dejarlas tal cual se las había dado la latina, pero cuando por fin la rubia pudo llegar a esa conclusión el asiático y la latina ya había desistido de la labor de ayudarla y ahora ambos se encontraban en el sillón viendo la televisión mientras comentaban cosas relacionadas con la gira que ambos bailarines habían tenido.

Santana, aunque instintivamente respondiera a la charla que mantenía con Mike, permanecía un tanto ausente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba en ese departamento sentado sobre el sillón negro pero su pensamiento hace mucho tiempo se había ido de ahí, específicamente desde que el mensaje de Quinn le había llegado.

**- ¿Quieres una cerveza?- **

Mike movía su mano derecha frente la mirada de la latina en busca de una reacción por parte de la latina que permanecía con la mirada clavada en un punto cualquiera de la pared, pero el incómodo vibrar de su teléfono en su bolsa fue lo que en realidad la hizo reaccionar.

**- ¿Qué?...-**

**- Te preguntaba ¿Si querías una cerveza?- **

**- Ah… sí, sí claro una cerveza fría por favor.- **Cuando Mike se levantó de su asiento y se alejó lo suficiente del sillón la latina sacó disimuladamente su móvil y comenzó a leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

_**¡López déjame decirte que te admiro! Sin duda tenemos que hablar pero por lo pronto solamente te he contestado el mail que me enviaste… Nos vemos.- P**_

Santana resopló y se maldijo mentalmente por haberle contado al moreno acerca de Quinn, suficiente tenía con que Kurt lo supiera y se lo recriminara a cada instante como para que ahora Puck se sumara a los sermones y le hiciera burla. Pero tenía que aceptar que sí alguien era experto en el tema del engaño ese sin duda era Noah y ella ahora necesitaba sus consejos por lo que las burlas sonaban como un precio justo a pagar.

**- Ten López he sacado la cerveza más fría que tenía para ti.- **Mike le ofreció sonriente una Heineken mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón junto a la latina.

**- Gracias… ¡Pero esto está caliente Mike!- **se quejó la latina al sentir la cerveza a temperatura ambiente.

**- Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? No han pasado ni 10hrs desde que regresé de Londres y mi nevera estaba totalmente vacía. Estas cervezas las compre cuando venía con Britt en la tarde.-**

**- Está bien, está bien de todos modos ya voy de salida así que esta bebida queda para la próxima ¿Ok Jet Li?- **

Santana dejó la cerveza en la mesita del centro y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para marcharse a su departamento cuando una decepcionada holandesa salió de la cocina y la encaro directamente.

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que pasarías la noche con nosotros.- **murmuró Britt desilusionada al ver como su novia juntaba sus cosas.

**- No puedo Britt-Britt, me encantaría en verdad pero** **he quedado de enviar unos informes a Johnson acerca del caso que estoy llevando y siendo francos no he hecho nada por estar aquí con ustedes.- **

Brittany permaneció en silencio mientras asimilaba la idea de que su novia no le iba a dar la bienvenida que ella imaginaba después de no verse durante algún tiempo.

**- Pero… pero ya estuviste en la tarde en tu oficina. Mike me lo dijo.-**

La latina palideció por esa respuesta. Había olvidado por completo la excusa que le había inventado al asiático, sin duda ahora más que nunca tenía que idear nuevas respuestas para su novia y su amigo si no quería ser descubierta.

Mike al escuchar que su nombre aparecía en esa conversación igualo los movimientos de la latina y lentamente dejó su cerveza en la mesita para después levantarse de su asiento tratando de no hacer ruido.

**- Lo sé Britt pero es que este caso es especial y por ello requiere mucho de mi tiempo… pero te prometo que mañana pasó por ti para ir a desayunar a tu restaurant favorito.-**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia y Santana acortó la pequeña distancia que las separaba para poder acariciar la suave mejilla que su novia dejaba expuesta. Brittany al sentir la cálida mano de su novia sobre su piel cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo a la caricia que Santana le regalaba, había pasado un mes lejos de su novia que el simple hecho de sentir el dorso de la mano de la latina sobre su mejilla le bastaba para sentirse bien.

Brittany acaparó con sus manos la extremidad de la latina y con cierta delicadeza le regalo un pequeño pero sensual beso que comenzó en el dorso y termino en los nudillos de la misma para después tomar el rostro de Santana y besarla intensamente como lo había hecho en la tarde cuando la vio en la calle.

**- Creí que… que hoy podías darme la bienvenida que he estado esperando desde que te vi en la calle.- **susurro la holandesa con una voz ronca producto de la excitación que comenzaba a sentir después de besar a su novia.

La latina pasó saliva pesadamente mientras Britt comenzaba a mover tranquilamente su dedo por las curvas de sus senos para posteriormente acariciarle el abdomen y por ultimo tomar con firmeza su cintura mientras sus labios formaban un pequeño camino desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula dejando pequeños mordiscos en el proceso.

**- Britt… Britt yo...- **masculló la latina entre suspiros intentando formar una oración elocuente.

**- Hablas demasiado San y eso no me está gustando.- **interrumpió la holandesa al tiempo en que con rapidez despojaba a la latina de su chaqueta y la acercaba al mueble que sostenía las fotografías familiares de Mike.

¿A quién quería engañar? Santana también estaba loca por sentir de nuevo a su novia y las manos de la holandesa sobre su trasero fueron el detonante que la latina necesitaba para darse cuenta, o mejor dicho para aceptarlo. En esos momentos Brittany agradecía eternamente dedicarse al baile pues la fuerza en sus brazos le permitía cargar a su novia con tal facilidad que sentarla sobre el mueble era tarea sencilla para ella.

Lo que no era sencillo era deshacerse de su propia ropa pues las piernas de la latina enredadas sobre su cadera no ayudaban en nada. En un intento por llevar las cosas a otro nivel la holandesa había recargado la espalda de la latina sobre la pared para poder quitarse su, ahora, estorbosa blusa pero un movimiento desesperado por parte de una excitada Santana que intentaba a toda costa no despegarse de sus labios y al mismo tiempo desnudarla había dado por resultado un cuadro en el suelo.

Cuando por fin Santana pudo quitarle la blusa a su novia fue ella quien arremetió contra el cuello de la holandesa provocando que un pequeño grito escapara de sus labios.

**- ¡Mi abuela Cho!- **gritó sorprendido el asiático al ver la fotografía de su abuela en el suelo.

Santana instintivamente aventó a Brittany lejos de ella y rápidamente se bajó del enser con un pequeño salto para finalmente acomodarse la ropa y el cabello tratando de que su respiración se normalizara.

**- ¡Par de degeneradas! No puedo dejarlas solas ni dos minutos porque al tercero ya están fornicando junto a mis fotos familiares.- **gritó el asiático mientras se acercaba a ellas y se inclinaba para recoger el retrato de su abuela del suelo.**- Pobre de mi abuela Cho lo que tuvo que ver gracias a ustedes.- **

**- Tranquilo Jackie Chan no es como si tu querida abuela no supiera nada de esto o qué ¿Tú padre fue concebido por obra del espíritu santo?**- renegó la latina mientras juntaba de nuevo sus cosas.

Brittany permanecía ausente a la plática pues le importaba más encontrar su blusa que saber si la abuela de Mike había vivido un milagro pero eso nadie parecía notarlo o por lo menos eso parecía pues Mike se acercó a ella y le entrego su playera con una sonrisa.

**- Por lo menos deberían saber dónde dejan su ropa…-**

**- Bueno Mulan versión masculina yo estaba muy contenta en tu sala pero dado que has interrumpido la diversión me voy a mi departamento. Britt mañana paso temprano por ti ¿Ok?- **Santana se acercó al asiático y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a su novia, besarla en los labios y salir apresurada de la casa de ambos bailarines.

La holandesa se terminó de acomodar su ropa y le dedico una mirada fría su compañero que inmediatamente se alzó de hombros.

**- ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así Brittany! Que no era yo quien estaba semidesnudo en la sala besando frenéticamente a mi novia frente a las fotografías familiares de mi amigo.- **se excusó el asiático al notar la expresión de la rubia.

**- Ahora me quedaré sin mi bienvenida sexual por parte de mi novia gracias a ti. De verdad gracias Mike.- **contestó Brittany fingiéndose enojada mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Ya con su respiración y pulso normalizado Santana abrió la puerta de su departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su sala. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras sacaba de nuevo su teléfono para ver la hora, fue entonces cuando recordó el mensaje que le había enviado Puck y con la rapidez que la curiosidad por saber que le decía su amigo le producía se levantó de su asiento y corrió a su habitación por su computadora.

Un pequeño "beep" le avisaba que en la bandeja de entrada de su correo un nuevo mail esperaba a ser leído. Lo primero que le llamó la atención del mensaje era una pequeña posdata con distinta topografía y un link al final del mismo por lo que decidió ignorar "los consejos" que Puck le daba y pasó directamente hacia la posdata.

_**PD: La rubia escritora no solamente es jodidamente sexy sino además es una romántica. ¿Qué le has hecho Santana López para tenerla así? ¿No sabes de qué hablo? Bueno pues te dejó este link para que te enteres que está enamorada de ti, si lo sabré yo.**_

Santana bufo un poco enojada porque Puck le había dicho lo sexy que Quinn era pero en cuento leyó la parte en la que el moreno le asegura que la rubia está enamorada de ella un ligero rubor se apoderó de su rostro aunque nadie estuviera viéndola.

¿De qué rayos hablaba Puck? ¿Cómo es que el jugador de americano podría estar tan seguro de que Quinn estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Se habría acostado con ella? ¡Dios! Conforme los segundos avanzaban la mente de la latina formaba nuevas preguntas que sinceramente la atormentaban, eso de imaginarse a Puck con Quinn le molestaba demasiado así que respiro profundo, sacudió su cabeza y por fin abrió el enlace que el moreno le había enviado.

Para su sorpresa lo que Noah le había mandado no era nada más que la edición vespertina de un pequeño blog alternativo, (que carecía de visitas) dedicado al arte en el que Quinn tenía unas cuantas secciones y una columna entera. ¿De qué se trataba eso? La latina seguía sin entender de que iba todo hasta que navegando por el blog se topó con un artículo que la rubia había escrito y ahí lo entendió todo.

"_**De musas, inspiración y muerte"**_

_**Así como Gala Dalí enamoró a Salvador Dalí y lo salvo de la locura, como Lee Miller cautivó a Condé Nast y lo llevó a fundar Vogue y Alice Pleason inspiró a Lewis Carrol para escribir "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", yo también he encontrado una musa.**_

_**Una fuente de inspiración inagotable, alguien que me inspira a hacer algo nuevo cada vez y como prueba de ello estas líneas son testigo de lo que produce en mí.**_

_**Y tal como lo dijo Werther: "¡Siento tantas cosas… y mi pasión por ella devora todo! ¡Tantas cosas! Y sin ella, todo se reduce a nada."**_

_**Pero al igual que Werther se enamoró de Lotte y perdió la vida mientras la amaba yo pierdo mi esencia conforme pasan los días. ¿Por qué no puedo tener el amor y la suerte al mismo tiempo? Dichosos aquellos cuyo amor es correspondido o por lo menos tienen la certeza de que son dueños de ese sentimiento.**_

_**Y mientras me siento a esperar por ti alguien más se acerca para pasar por mí…**_

_**Quinn Fabray.**_

Santana terminó de leer el pequeño escrito que la rubia había publicado hace apenas ¡2 horas! E inconscientemente se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a sonreír tontamente hasta que la última frase del post retumbo en su cabeza…

"_**Y mientras me siento a esperar por ti alguien más se acerca para pasar por mí…"**_

¿Era una metáfora o en realidad alguien quería estar con ella? Y de ser cierto ¿Quién rayos se estaba acercando a ella? Tenía que averiguarlo, sin duda debía saberlo… ¡Espera! Ella no podía ponerse celosa, era simplemente ilógico. ¿Con qué cara podría reclamarle algo a Quinn cuando ella misma tenía a la rubia como amante?

Con una mueca de molestia apago su computadora y se fue a su cama para meditar un poco las cosas, necesitaba relajarse pero la pequeña luz que emitía la pantalla de su teléfono se lo impedía.

_**¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Cómo que Brittany se encuentra de regreso?- K**_

¿Acaso hoy todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para mandarle mensajes a la latina?

Santana leyó varias veces el mensaje mientras buscaba la forma de responder a la pregunta que Kurt le había hecho, pero cuando por fin lograba escribir una oración decente releía el texto y lo borraba. Para ella no existían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que el regreso de la bailarina significaba y peor aún, no había expresión que pudiera decirle al castaño todo lo que ese suceso implicaba y los sentimientos que le provocaban, así que aguantando la respiración durante algunos segundos marcó el teléfono del castaño y espero a que su amigo tomara la llamada.

**- Diga.-** una voz perezosa contesto al otro lado del auricular.

**- Soy yo Santana. Kurt siento...-**

**- ¿Santana? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué no sabes lo tarde que es? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?-**

**- Acabo de leer tu mensaje y necesitaba hablar contigo… Lo siento por despertarte.-**

**- Entonces es cierto, Brittany está en la cuidad.- **susurró el castaño más para si mismo que para la latina**.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-**

**- No lo sé Kurt, te juro que no lo sé. Mi cabeza está hecha un caos y no puedo pensar claramente.-** contestó la latina con una voz chillona al tiempo en que se ponía su cabeza sobre su almohada y se masajeaba la frente.

**- Trata de relajarte San, si te estresas las cosas pueden salir mal aunque francamente no existe modo alguno para que esto que estás haciendo salga bien y lo sabes.- **

**- ¡Claro que lo sé Kurt! ¿Acaso tú crees que no lo he pensado?- **un silencio se apodero de la conversación mientras unas respiraciones profundas por parte de Santana se hacían audibles**.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ellas Kurt, cuando estoy con Quinn me acuerdo de Brittany y cuando estoy con Britt no dejó de pensar en Quinn y luego al imbécil de Mike se le invitar al estúpido de Sam a su jodida fiesta de bienvenida ¡Y por si fuera poco algo o alguien se está acercando a Quinn!-**

**- Espera, espera, ¡Espera!…- **la voz de Kurt interrumpía el monologo que la latina esta comenzado a decir pero ni así Santana había dejado de hablar**.- ¡Qué te calles Santana!-**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios me callas?-**

**- ¿No te das cuenta Santana? Estás tan metida en tu diarrea mental que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando.-**

**- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debo de ver Kurt? Anda, dime porque yo te estoy diciendo que Nemo va a venir y de seguro va a provechar para...-**

**- ¡Es que a eso me refiero Santana! te estás muriendo de celos y no lo quieres ver.- **Un nuevo silencio más incómodo y largo que el anterior hace acto de presencia.

**- ¿Muriendo de celos? No…No… ¿Por qué dices eso Kurt? Yo… yo no me estoy muriendo de celos. Es absurdo.-**

**- Tal vez tengas razón y sea absurdo pero lo que te digo es verdad. Tú, la gran Santana López, estás que te mueres de los celos y no te das cuenta o no lo quieres aceptar. Le voy más a lo segundo.-**

**- No.-** contesto en un susurro la latina tratando de asimila lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo y que en apariencia tenía razón.

**- Mira yo no sé qué está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos pero es obvio que esto te sobrepasa Santana. Por un lado le estás siendo infiel a Brittany pero te vuelves loca nada más de pensar que Sam va a venir el viernes a la dichosa fiesta y por otro lado también tienes el cinismo de celar a Quinn cuando no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo ya que ella, por decisión tuya, es tu amante y nada más.-**

**- ¡Pero tú sabes que el boca de trucha siempre ha pretendido a Britt y no se tentara el corazón para quitármela!-**

**- ¿Y? ¿Acaso tú no sales con alguien más? ¡Por Dios Santana escúchate!-**

**- Es que tú no entiendes Kurt…-**

**- ¿Entender qué? ¡Oh sí lo olvidaba!- **Escupió con sarcasmo el castaño**.- ¡Qué tonto soy! ¡Cómo pude olvidar que sólo Santana López tiene derecho de salir con dos personas al mismo tiempo! Y cualquiera que se atreva a mirar a alguien más que no sea ella merece la hoguera y que decir de quién ose intentar conquistar a alguna de sus mujeres…- **

**- Tampoco es para que te burles Kurt.-**

**- ¿Qué no es para que me burle? ¡Por Dios Santana! Si tus actitudes infantiles dan para eso y más… ¿Sabes qué? Al final tenías razón, no sé cómo pude compararte con Puck cuando es obvio que en estas cosas él es mejor que tú… porque por lo menos él sí sabe que hacen en éstas situaciones y no involucra sus sentimientos.-**

Cabe mencionar que lo último que escuchó Kurt antes de que Santana le colgara fue un bufido lleno de cansancio y una que otra pequeña maldición dedicada a él.

Santana sabía que de nuevo las palabras que le decía Kurt eran por su bien y que además estaba llenas de razón pero como siempre su orgullo era más grande, al igual que su necedad, y prefería colgarle al chico antes que admitir que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos porque no podía (y no sabía) cómo manejar sus sentimientos.

Lo único que para la latina estaba mal dentro de todo el discurso que el castaño le había dado; era el hecho de que Kurt considerara que Puck era mejor que ella ya que para sí misma el que ella involucrara sus sentimientos con ambas chicas era mejor que solo utilizarlas para tener sexo como Noah lo hacía con sus conquistas, además, el moreno solamente se acostaba con ellas y jamás volvía a salir con las chicas mientras ella llevaba casi un mes viéndose con Quinn y en todo este tiempo jamás había llegado a segunda base con la rubia. Aunque sonara increíble y hasta cierto punto hipócrita, ella la respetaba y quería hacer las cosas bien sin basar su "relación" en el sexo.

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse y olvidarse un poco del enojo que le había producido enterarse que en menos de 24 hrs un rubio de labios grandes estaría en la misma ciudad que ella intentando coquetear con su novia, saber de la presunta existencia de alguien que podría pretender a Quinn y asimilar que uno de sus mejores amigos tenía razón al decirle lo equivocada que estaba al ponerse celosa Santana se metió bajo sus cobijas, apagó su teléfono y colocó la alarma para mañana.

Aún no había pasado ni un día desde el regreso de su novia y ya tenía una rutina complicada: por la mañana debía pasar por Brittany para desayunar con ella y después tenía que ir al museo para encontrarse con Quinn y arreglar las cosas con ella ¿y por qué no? Tratar de averiguar quién demonios era él que se quería acercar a ella…

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?**

**Casi lo olvido! No olviden votar por Faberry en la Poll de Afterellen! Anden no sean malas y voten, si lo hacen prometo actualizar más rápido!**

* * *

**: LookTheSky: **Pues yo si he estado actualizando ¡Espera! si te refieres a mi otro fic pues bueno sigo trabajando en ello y pronto tendrán un nuevo cap. ¡Yo lo sé! ¿Quién no quisiera salir con ella? ¡Yo mataría por una oportunidad! Pero bueno ya ves que no es la única que la está pasando mal, su mente le juega pesado y se lo merece! jaja saludos!

** Lpez-rose: **¡Hola! gracias por preguntar, yo estoy bien y tú que tal? A mí también me encantó, gracias a eso ahora tengo expectativas muy altas para cuando me pidan matrimonio jaja Por eso me gusta esta historia, por los sentimientos que tienen los personajes. Coincido contigo, a mí Rachel me agrada y bueno el Faberry también me gusta pero me gusta leerlo porque yo no me considero buena escribiéndolo (aunque me siento cómoda haciéndolo) con el Brittana me pasa algo parecido pero ya casi no me gusta pues casi todos ponen a Britt como muy infantil para mi gusto y yo casi no lo escribo porque no sé hacerlo sin provocar la "furia" de mis lectores... El Pezberry se me hace muy raro! es como si pusieras a Britt con Quinn!

Pues no sé que tanto drama habrá pero de que va haber va haber, lo prometo. ¡saludos! espero que este cap te gustara...

**Ukii: **Saludos! Qué bien que te haya gustado el cap! gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Karmen15: **Hola! Vaya es la primera vez que me dicen que no saben con quien debe quedarse San! este cap te ha dado una mejor idea al respecto? o te dejó igual? Gracias por eso! Que estés bien!

**Mavi182: **Por alguna extraña razón me he sonrojado... me conformo con que me dejes reviews! Son rudos y punto! ¿ey! Yo no tengo dueño es por eso que soy así de mala! Jo! Una vez un amigo me dijo que para poder escribir sobre algo debes saber sobre el tema y bueno el cinismo es uno de mis fuertes! ¿Por qué con Rachel no? Dame unas buenas razones para que te haga caso!¡ya sé! ¡Tina! jaja dijiste que ni Rach ni Sugar pero no dijiste nada de ella... ¿entonces este cap no cuenta como milagro? pff No bueno eh ahora resulta que soy afortunada! vale creeré que me eres fiel...


	7. Cold hearted

**Hey sexy ladies !**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... ñam ñam **

**Ok la canción de este cap es "Could hearted" con el glee cast porque ¡Dios! ¡qué Sexy es Naya en ese performance! cof cof y este... porque ¿Quién no se a topado con alguien que juega con los sentimientos de los demás? sin importarle nada (aparentemente).**

**Glee no me pertenece porque si así fuera (mi futura esposa, dueña de mis quincenas) Dianna cantaría Hey Jude con todo y cajita musical incluida ¡¿Qué Sam, Blaine, Tina y Kitty juntos ni que nada?! ¡Di y su cajita señores! Di y su cajita he dicho...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Could hearted.**

**Jueves**

**- ¿Oye Mike pasaremos al estudio en la tarde? Mercedes me ha dicho que quiere que veamos a los chicos para ir planeando la rutina y esas cosas…-**

**- Britt no son ni las 8 de la mañana y ya me estás hablando de cosas del trabajo.-** respondió Mike mientras servía leche en su tazón con cereal.**- A todo esto ¿Por qué estás ya levantada? Tú nunca te paras antes de las 10… ¿Quieres desayunar?-**

**- Santana va a pasar por mí porque vamos a comer juntas.- **

**- Con razón, entonces de desayunar ni hablamos ¿Verdad?-**

**- Exacto, espero que podamos continuar con lo que interrumpiste ayer…- **El asiático rodó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió masticando cuando el timbre sonó alarmando a la holandesa.

**- ¡Yo abro! Debe ser Santana.-**

**- Hola amor, te ves muy guapa.-** saludó la latina para después besar tiernamente a la rubia que la recibía en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.**- ¿Nos vamos?-**

**- Si, solo déjame decirle algo a Mike ¿ok?- **Santana simplemente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que saludaba al asiático con una mueca extraña.

**- Mike nos vemos en la academia. Mercedes quería hablar contigo así que no tienes excusa para no ir.-**

Mike simplemente asintió y ambas chicas salieron tomadas de la mano del departamento para dirigirse al restaurante en donde desayunarían y que (según la latina) era el favorito de la holandesa.

**- Ahora que me estás consintiendo mucho me preguntaba si… si hoy podríamos terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso ayer por culpa de Mike.- **Hablo de manera insinuante la rubia mientras Santana picaba otro pedazo de mango para dárselo en la boca.

La latina se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, con la excusa de que se encontraba masticando su bocado y no podía hablar, mientras en su mente seleccionaba las palabras correctas para decirle a su novia.

Lo tenía claro, lo había pensado ayer durante la noche mientras intentaba dormir y creía que aquello que le iba a comunicar a su novia era lo más sensato. Sí, lo más sensato para ella.

**- Mira Britt, lo he estado pensando y…- **un incómodo silencio causó escalofríos en la rubia**.- Creo que Mike tiene razón.-**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mike en todo esto?-**

**- Bueno Britt es que él ayer nos interrumpió cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo en su sala frente a la foto de su abuela Cho y bueno creo que no es correcto hacerlo así.-**

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres hacerme el amor en la misma sala, frente a las mismas fotos donde me lo has hecho durante casi 4 años San?- **preguntó la rubia un tanto extrañada.

¡Rayos! En su mente no sonaba tan estúpido como la holandesa lo había hecho parecer y ahora que lo analizaba nuevamente era totalmente tonto. ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso?

Santana se maldijo en silencio. En la noche cuando pensó todo eso la idea no sonaba tan absurda como ahora Brittany la hacía ver. Se sentía estúpida, realmente estúpida y es que el verdadero motivo de que no quisiera acostarse con la holandesa no era que la integridad de la sala se viera afectada sino el hecho de que quería tener equidad en sus relaciones: Con Brittany llevaba acostándose desde hace varios años en cambio con Quinn ni siquiera había pasado de los besos juguetones por lo que en su mente el no tener sexo con ninguna de las dos sonaba razonable.

Si se acostaba con una se iba a acostar con la otra…

**- Si, bueno ya sé que es extraño pero… pero… ¿Viste la foto de la abuela Cho? ¡Por Dios en la noche ni siquiera podía dormir solo de imaginarme su mirada mientras lo hacíamos! Es tétrico Britt.-**

Brittany permaneció en silencio tratando de entender lo que Santana le acababa de decir. ¿En verdad la foto de la abuelita de Mike la había perturbado tanto? Sí, la abuela Cho tenía una cara muy tierna y las veces que visito al bailarín en su departamento se había portado muy amable con ellas pero para la holandesa ese no era un motivo realmente poderoso para causar esa reacción en la latina.

Y fue entonces cuando algo dentro de ella comenzó a punzarle, era como un pequeño dolor de estómago, un vacío. Llevaba unas semanas sintiéndolo y regularmente le pasaba cuando terminaba de hablar con su novia sólo que en esta ocasión aquella rara sensación la invadía de a poco y la hacía dudar. Pero con todo y ese "dolor" sacudió su cabeza y pensó en una respuesta para Santana que la miraba expectante.

**- Creo que tienes razón. La abuela Cho es muy tierna y no quiero que cuando venga a visitarnos de nuevo ella se dé cuenta de que hemos estado haciéndolo frente a su foto. Va a creer que su fotografía nos excita o algo así.-** La latina sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció un pedazo de melón a Brittany por su respuesta.

La tomó la mano de Brittany sobre la mesa como cuando eran adolescentes y de manera muy dulce se acercó a ella y la besó. Aunque no lo pareciera para la latina había sido realmente difícil haberle dicho a su novia que por el momento no iba a tener nada de intimidad pues no se necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que la bailarina bien podía detener el tráfico o levantar caídos si se lo proponía, era sexy, muy sexy y ella lo sabía.

Un mesero se acercó a ellas y la holandesa aprovechó para pedir un poco más de jugo y café al tiempo en que Santana colocaba su teléfono sobre la mesa con la pantalla hacía abajo.

**- Britt en lo que el mesero llega con nuestra orden voy al sanitario ¿Ok?- **

La holandesa simplemente asintió pues la morena simplemente había terminado de hablar y se había puesto en dirección al sanitario. Aprovechando la ausencia de la latina Brittany también saco su celular y se puso a escribir un mensaje cuando algo la sorprendió.

**- Olvide mi teléfono.-** Una veloz Santana había regresado, casi corriendo, a la mesa y así como había llegado se había ido solo que esta vez sí llevaba su teléfono en mano. Brittany simplemente sonrió.

**¿Entonces si vas a venir a la fiesta? ¡Dime que sí! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. –B**

Aún con la respiración agitada Santana entro rápidamente en un cubículo y reviso su teléfono. Nada. Respiró aliviada. Ni una llamada, ni ningún mensaje nuevo o algo por lo que preocuparse se encontraba visible así que la carrera maratónica que se había aventado por recuperar su celular había sido en vano lo cual era buena señal.

Ya más tranquila marco el número de Quinn y espero pacientemente a que la rubia contestara.

**- Hola.-**

**- Quinn, soy yo. Te marcaba para confirmar la…-**

**- ¡Espera! Quinn no está y yo…-**

**- Entonces ¿Quién rayos eres tú y por qué contestas el número de Quinn?- **

**- Eso iba a explicarte cuando empezaste a gritonearme.-**

**- Al grano, ¿Quién demonios eres?-**

Pero la repuesta no llegó, en cambió una interferencia tomó al oído de la latina por sorpresa logrando que se alejara el auricular para evitar lastimarse por el ruido.

**- ¿Santana? Soy Quinn, ¿Sigues ahí?- **la voz de la rubia se oía al otro lado junto con más ruidos.

**- Sí, soy yo. Simplemente te llame para confirmar la hora en que no veríamos pero me doy cuenta de que estás muy ocupada.-** Santana trataba de evitarlo pero no lograba que su voz se escuchara enojada y fría. Se moría de celos y Quinn lo había captado también.

**- La hora sigue siendo la misma así que nos vemos ahí.- **contesto Quinn con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios aunque el tono usado no había sido el más cálido del mundo, cosa que hizo enojar un tanto a la latina.

**- Ok, nos vemos ahí.-** una enfada latina terminó la llamada y guardó el teléfono rápidamente.

"_Ahora resulta que Quinn está enfadada porque la interrumpí, la enfadada debería ser yo. ¿Con quién demonios estaba que es más importante que hablar conmigo? ¿Quién diablos contesto su teléfono?"_

Santana respiro profundo, se echó un poco de agua sobre su rostro y se quedó mirando durante unos segundos su reflejo, se giño así misma un ojo y salió de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

**- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Rachel está que se orina de la risa?- **preguntó Finn al ver como la morena corría hacía la cocina para reunirse con Blaine y Quinn sonreía ampliamente.

**- Nada, lo que pasa es que Santana me llamó y Rachel contesto por mí.-**

**- ¿Y?-**

**- ¿Cómo qué "Y" Finn? ¿De verdad no sabes qué sucedió?-**

**- Pues no por eso te estoy preguntando.-**

**- ¡Pues que Santana se puso celosa y comenzó a gritonearle a Rachel! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Se puso celosa!-**

**- Ah… vaya.-**

**- ¿"Ah"? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-**

**- Pues sí, es que Quinn como te lo dije ayer yo no quiero que sufras y bueno Santana solamente te hará sentir mal. No tienen nada seguro por más que ella se muera de celos y actúe de modo agresivo con cualquiera que se acerque a ti. Eso no te garantiza nada; en cambio solamente te ilusiona más y siendo francos a ella le conviene ilusionarte para que sigas viéndola.- **Finn se había sentado frente a la rubia y la tenía de las manos mientras le daba aquel pequeño discurso.

**- ¡Rayos! Creo que tienes razón pero es que… ¡Dios! Si tan sólo la conocieras Finn, créeme que te enamorarías de ella.-**

**- No lo creo Quinn.-**

**- Es verdad Finn, Santana no sólo es linda sino que es increíble, ella es inteligente y muy sexy pero su forma de hablar y determinación son lo que termina por hacer que pierdas la cabeza.- **Quinn contaba fascinada al tiempo en que Finn suspiraba pesadamente.

**- Y apuesto a que cuando te habla te mira de una manera tan profunda que podrías denudarte en plena calle si te lo pidiera.-**

**- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?-**

**- Pff Quinn… por favor no seas tonta.- **una sonrisa sarcástica se apoderó de su boca cosa que confundió a la rubia.

**- ¿Qué? Quiero saberlo.-**

**- Por lo que me has contado puedo decirte que ella es una seductora nata que sabe sacarle provecho a su "espectacular físico", además es muy persuasiva no en vano ha logrado lo que ha logrado de ti… Ah y por si fuera poco es muy buena con el verbo. ¡Por Dios! si puede hacer que un asesino violador parezca un ángel que haga que tú la quieras ha de ser pan comido para ella ¡Es abogada!…- **Finn se puso de pie, le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a la rubia, le revolvió el cabello y se acercó a la puerta.

**- Puedes conseguir algo mejor Quinn o por lo menos no seas la única que apueste y pierda en esta "relación" no seas tonta… ¡Nos vemos en la noche!-**

Quinn se quedó sentada en el sillón pensando en las palabras que Finn le había dicho.

"_Puedes conseguir algo mejor Quinn o por lo menos no seas la única que apueste y pierda en esta "relación" no seas tonta… Es cierto Quinn no puedes ser tú la única que dé todo de sí sin obtener nada más que migajas."_

No lo había pensado de esa forma ¿qué tal si la latina simplemente estaba jugando con ella? ¡No eso no podía ser cierto! Santana ya le había dicho que la quería pero… la última vez que se lo menciono salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su novia.

Quinn se tronó los dedos con un poco de desesperación y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que demostrarle a Santana que con ella no iba a jugar, sí, debía hacerlo ¿Pero cómo?

Blaine y Rachel simplemente dejaron de reír al ver como Quinn abandonaba la sala.

**- ¿Todo bien?- **preguntó la holandesa al ver a Santana acercarse a su mesa.

**- Mejor que nunca, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

**- Es que tardaste un poco y creí que…-**

**- Ah eso… bueno es que había un poco de gente en los sanitarios y eso. Ya sabes lo normal.-**

**- Sí, eso imagine. Oye ¿Tienes planes para la comida? Porque podríamos comer juntas.-**

**- Quedé de hablar con Puck pero cuando salga del bufete puedo pasar por ti e ir a cenar con Jet li. ¿Qué te parece?-**

**- Pero yo quería comer contigo San… Aunque me agrada que ya comiences a llevarte mejor con Mike, creía que te caía mal o algo así.-**

**- Amor yo también me muero por comer contigo pero debo hablar con Noah; ya sabes si quieres que el mohicano venga a la fiesta debo convencerlo de que falte a algún entrenamiento. Además Mike siempre me ha agradado pero tengo varias semanas sin verlos y me apetece pasar tiempo con ambos… ya habrá tiempo para nosotras dos.- **La calidez en la voz de Santana y su sonrisa seductora habían hecho que con la primera oración Brittany aceptara cualquier cosa que le dijera, la amaba tanto que incluso una simple palabra dicha con el tono indicado y los gestos correctos harían que la rubia cambiara de heredero en su testamento si la latina se lo pidiera.

Un beso en la mano por parte de la latina fue suficiente para dejar ese tema por zanjado por lo que acabaron de comer y ambas chicas salieron del restaurante rumbo al trabajo de la rubia ya que Santana había quedado en llevarla pues le quedaba de paso.

**- ¿Entonces en la tarde pasas por mí?-**

**- Claro Britt, yo voy por uds al departamento.-**

**- ¿Por qué no mejor me recoges aquí? Puedo decirle a Mike que nos esperemos mientras ensayamos con los nuevos.-**

**- Me encanta la idea pero prefiero ir a mi casa a cambiarme para quitarme el traje de abogada maldita que me cargó… quiero verme bien para ti.-** en su interior Santana se sorprendía de su, hasta ahora, nueva habilidad para mentir. No lograba asimilar que su mente pudiera trabajar tan rápido como para idear un mentira convincente que dejara a su novia tranquila y a ella libre.

La holandesa simplemente sonrió y la latina aprovecho para besarla lentamente al tiempo en que con ambas manos la tomaba de las mejillas para profundizar el encuentro. Después de que se separaron Brittany tomó aire profundamente y se despidió de Santana aún con la tonta sonrisa en su cara mientras en su bolso su celular vibraba.

**¡Sí! ya quiero verlos de nuevo. El estudio no es el mismo sin uds.- B**

Con movimientos lentos Santana se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y busco con su mirada a la bailarina, una vez que la holandesa desapareció de su campo visual Santana se lamió los labios, bajó la visera del auto y con su mano derecha tomó un kleenex y comenzó a limpiarse la boca sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo.

Era extraño lo que se encontraba haciendo pues nunca pensó que sería capaz de borrar las huellas de un beso de Brittany, pero lo estaba haciendo y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía mal por ello después de todo los labios de Quinn bien lo valían y quien sabe quizá con un poco de suerte la rubia la dejaría besarla.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse volvió a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó hacia el museo donde tendría su encuentro con Quinn, no quería reconocerlo pero se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada por ello aunque al mismo tiempo estuviera enojada con ella por la llamada en la mañana.

**- ¿Entonces no puedes mañana?- **preguntó Quinn mientras le daba un trago a su taza de café.

**- Lo siento Quinn es que mi jefe quiere que mañana esté toda la tarde ahí al parecer nos tiene una "sorpresa".-**

**- Pero Rachel ya habíamos quedado, no puedes decirme que no.-**

**- Lo sé Quinn pero mi jefe está empeñado en que estemos todos presentes… pero puedo llevarte al archivo hoy aprovechando que Josep se encuentra en el otro museo ¿Cómo ves?- **ofreció la morena tratando de ser amable con la rubia después de todo a ella no le caía nada mal pasar tiempo con la escritora pues le agradaba su compañía.

**- Me encantaría pero me he quedado de ver con…- **un silencio incomodo se apodero de Quinn, que no sabía cómo referirse a la latina, hasta que Rachel le hizo señas para que prosiguiera**.- con… con una amiga y hoy no puedo pero ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para la otra semana? Creo que a ambas nos viene perfecto, tú le das gusto a tu jefe y yo hablo con mi amiga. Es genial ¿no?-**

**- ¡Muy bien señorita Fabray! El plan es perfecto… mmm Quinn.-** comentó apenada la morena, cosa que llamó la atención de Quinn.

**- Dime.-**

**- La amiga con la que vas a verte hoy ¿Es la misma que te llamó en la mañana y comenzó a gritonearme?- **el tono de preocupación que había en la voz de Rachel era totalmente tierno y confuso.

**- Eh sí Rachel, es la misma. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- **

**- Simple curiosidad. Es que sus cambios de humor son para preocuparse ¿Ha visto un terapeuta o algo?- **trató de bromear.

**- Jaja que yo sepa no pero se lo comentare.-** Quinn sonrió divertida mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar en las preguntas que le había hecho la morena.

**- Bueno ya que hemos planeado todo creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos la otra semana ¿ok?-**

**- Claro, esto es 100% seguro eh así que no quiero nada de "Mi jefe me necesita" o cualquier otro pretexto Rachel.- **la morena asintió con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su mano como el que hacen los marineros al recibir una orden, cosa que hizo sonreír más a la rubia.

**- Ni yo quiero nada de "Debo hablar con mi neurótica amiga" así que esto es un trato, nos vemos Quinn, cuídate.-**

Rachel se levantó de su asiento tomo su bolso y se despidió de Quinn con un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después perderse entre la gente que visitaba el LACMA. Quinn suspiró, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Santana apareciera por ahí y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

**- Hey siento hacerte esperar, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- **la latina la saludo e intento besarla en los labios pero la rubia fue más rápida y giro levemente su cabeza de modo que el beso que iba dirigido a sus labios termino plasmado en su mejilla. Lo sabía, Quinn estaba enojada pero ella no perdía nada por intentar besarla.

**- No te preocupes de hecho estaba platicando con una amiga antes de que llegaras tú… pero siéntate por favor.-** dejó caer la rubia con un tonito de voz cargado de sarcasmo que Santana hizo una mueca en al aire antes de decidirse a tomar asiento.

**- ¿Una amiga? Ah vaya, eso es bueno.-**

**- En efecto lo es.-**

**- Y bueno ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?- **¡Sí! ahora era el turno de la latina de desquitarse.

**- De tu novia.- **Santana se maldijo mentalmente pues al parecer no importaba lo que ella dijera pues Quinn tenía respuesta para eso y más.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba cayendo; se suponía que esta cita era para que ambas arreglaran las cosas y en lugar de eso ambas estaban sumergidas en un juego de palabras que de continuar así no prometía nada bueno para ninguna por lo que ahora iba a cambiar de técnica para obtener lo que quería.

**- Brittany…- **susurró la latina aunque fue perfectamente audible para la rubia**.- Creo saber por dónde vas y tienes razón Quinn no debí salir corriendo, debo disculparme por lo que pasó ayer.- **

La rubia esperaba que Santana siguiera respondiendo de manera sarcástica sus palabras y hasta estaba preparada para seguirle el juego pero para lo que no estaba lista era para ver un cambio radical en la conducta de la latina que de repente había pasado de sarcástica a apenada en un cerrar de ojos.

**- Esto no está bien Santana, lo que estamos haciendo no está bien. ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido al ver la cara de tu novia? ¡Por Dios casi muero de remordimiento! Brittany no lo merece… y francamente yo tampoco. Necesito algo más que simples promesas, no puedo vivir de palabras ¿Sabes? ¿Quién me asegura que no soy un simple juego para ti en lo que Brittany volvía? -**

Aunque Quinn no quería trataba de detener lo que sea que tenía con la latina ya que era cierto que el remordimiento de saber el daño que deliberadamente le estaba haciendo a la holandesa no la dejaba en paz.

**- ¿Entonces por qué has aceptado verme? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo si ya sabías que yo estaba con Brittany?-**

**- ¡No lo sé Santana! No lo sé.-** Quinn comenzaba a hablar con la voz quebrada**.- Pero está claro que ha sido un jodido error, no debí hacerte caso, no debí aceptar bailar contigo en esa cena ni debí aceptar acompañarte al dichoso lago ese.-**

Pero lejos de detenerse por aquellas palabras Santana se sentía más enganchada al saber que la rubia sentía algo muy fuerte por ella que la llevaba a actuar contra su moral. Su corazón latía muy rápido y las ganas que sentía de besarla se incrementaban.

**- ¿Me quieres?- **preguntó la latina al ver los ojos vidriosos de la rubia. Quinn simplemente asintió y aquello fue suficiente para la morena que poco a poco fue acercándose hacia ella para besarla.

Quinn al percatarse las intenciones la latina intento retroceder un poco, se suponía que iba a ponerle fin a esto y ahora se encontraba a escasos tan centímetros de Santana que incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Santana sabía que Quinn estaba peleando internamente consigo misma y por eso se resistía a besarla pero también sabía que si eso estaba sucediendo era porque la rubia la quería y aunque la rubia suplicaba con su mirada que no le besara la latina estaba totalmente decidida a hacerlo sin importarle las consecuencias que eso le traería a ambas en un futuro. Nada importaba, nada que no fuera ellas importaba.

Un suspiro fue el preludio que dio paso al esperado beso que Santana llevaba buscando desde el inicio de su cita pero este beso a diferencia de los que se habían dado antes estaba repleto de extrema delicadeza y ternura como si ambas tuvieran miedo de dañar a su compañera.

Las manos de Santana sostenían el rostro de Quinn y justo cuando la rubia decidió colocar sus manos sobre las de la latina puede sentir como la morena sonríe mientras la besa. Después de unos cuantos segundos en esa posición Santana abrió los ojos y los que se encontró al hacerlo la dejó muda: una pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla de la rubia y se perdía en la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios.

**- Estaremos bien, lo prometo.- **comentó Santana al tiempo en que besaba la mano de la rubia y le sonreía cálidamente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? (sino les gustó no me lo digan... ñam) **

**¡Alto! ¿Demi Lovato en Glee? ¿Naya sacando portadas poco decorosas para su single? ¿Becca y Kevin jugueteando en tw? ¿Tina reina de la Prom Queen? ¡Esperen! ¿De verdad Tina reina del baile? ¿En serio Ryan? ¿En serio? Y Quinn no... te odio pelón, te odio ojalá te llenes de pelos y te vuelas buga ¬¬' **

* * *

**Hace rato dejé de responder a los anónimos pero en fin, querido "Guest" Amé tu idea de Santana sola... pero Rach no conoció primero a Quinn fue Santana (por una semana antes) y caray ¿Tú perdonarías una infidelidad? jajaja**

**: Lopez rose: **Hola! Pues respiro y escribo supongo que estoy bien :D ¡Súper! Creo que a la mayoría le gustó lo que Kurt le dijo a San, es un buen amigo. Ese escrito me da pena. De hecho eso pretendo hacer,me parece genial ver a San lidiando con sus celos ya lo veremos en el otro cap.

Creo que Pezberry solo conozco una historia pero estuvo toda chafa porque hablaba de el señor de los anillos y yo no entendí nada, creo que por eso no me gustan. Si, las Brittana perdieron su encanto actualmente no conozco alguna diferente donde Britt no sea tan mmm bueno me entiendes y en cuento a Faberry pues si me agradan por sus personalidades, de hecho me atreví a hacer un one-shot y me gustan bastante como para intentar una historia.

Mi otra historia está bien rara, ya ni la quería retomar... pero gracias por leerla. .

A mí me gustan tus reviews, creo que estamos a mano. Saludos! lamento no act tan pronto como quieres... :(

** Libre: **Hola! Gracias por leerme aunque sea por casualidad. Creo que decirte la pareja final arruinaría la historia para las personas que la leen, eso y el hecho de que aún no tengo una pareja definitiva porque la historia se presta para ambas parejas por lo que si gustas seguir leyendo adelante y sino pues de ante mano gracias!

**Karmen15: **Hey! ¡Rayos! ¿Y qué tal este cap? ¿Ya tienes una idea o alguna pareja favorita? siento no poner tanto Quinntana pero pues es la amante y por ello no pasa tanto tiempo con San pero prometo darte más de esa pareja ¿Vale?

Fue el 15 de Marzo del año pasado cuando Di subió el video a youtube en la cuenta de You, Me & Charlie... no dura ni 2 minutos aquí lo puedes ver watch?v=eVphUCzQ_Lk ¡Saludos!

**Look the sky: **\o/ Yeah! soy como los lobos!... algo es algo ¿no? jaja ¡quieta mujer! que Quinn es mía... ¡zas! **En toda la cara** creo que no cumplí con lo que esperabas ¡pero! en mi defensa debo decir que todo lo que tú has dicho será visto en otra ocasión cuando Quinn comience a molestarse de ser la otra porque como bien has dicho con MI Quinn no se juega *risa malévola* ¡Por Dios estoy rodeada de grandes personalidades que me hacen el honor de comentar! jajaja en serio muchas me dicen que sus reviews son contados y pues nada de verdad me halagan y gracias! ¡Ya actualice!

**Ocean: **jajaja no bueno Ocean, tú review fue simplemente inspirador! nunca había leído algo tan profundo! jajaja Gracias por comentar en verdad, me has hecho reír! :D

**Mavi182: **Pff a este paso no tardaré en convertirme en tomate... :$ No soy conformista! simplemente quería conocer tus ofertas... pero no veo que me ofrezcas algo. ¡Pero al fin Pitbull! ¿Definir que es malo para mí? ¿Y qué si te asusto y me dejas de hablar? no, mejor no jaja Bastante mujer bastante, pero no puedo plasmarlo todo... ¿Tu abuela es más sexy que ellas? ¡joder! ¡Preséntame a tu abuela! no... digo... este buen punto, si eso. ¿Ya puedo llamar al Vaticano? ¿Este si cuenta como milagro? Ok entonces la actualización de mi otra historia debe ser canonizada! \o/ ¿Quién los para? jajajaja ¡el viagra! jajaja lo siento mi mente anda descarriada. ¡Mujer! voy a imprimir tu review y lo mandaré enmarcar para presumirle al mundo que me escribes ¡Y mejor aún! ¡Que me has mandado un beso! ufff

**GabC13: **Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! trató de no tardarme pero es inevitable jaja Yeah! Automáticamente ya me caes bien! no importa que Faberry haya perdido en la final (¡Hubo mano negra! Lo sé) gracias por el apoyo! ¡Saludos!

**UnaGabyMas: **¡Venga! tu nick está genial! me agradó :D "Brittana Shipper intensa" wow? Eso es nuevo para mí! No sabía que había clasificaciones jajaja no, es verdad. Tienes razón es completamente alucinante que me leas y que me comentes! muchas Brittana shipper lo considerarían como Traición a la patria jajaja bueno pues se hace lo que se puede y espero no decepcionarte en verdad porque no quiero perder a una Brittana Shipper intensa. Yo necesito leer alguna buena historia Brittana donde a Britt no la pongan tan inocente para "recordar" mi amor por esa pareja ¿Me recomiendas algunas? ¡Saludos!


	8. Something

**Hola!**

**Pff siento tardarme en actualizar pero han pasado cosas interesantes que me impedían hacerlo, una de ellas es que olvide mi contraseña...como sea aquí está el capitulo.**

**La canción de está vez es Somethig de The Beatles porque simplemente me gusta mucho la canción y creo que está vez no tiene relación directa con la historia (a mi parecer).**

**Glee no me pertenece si así fuera hace años el cast (original) ya hubiera pisado tierras latinas desde hace muuuuucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Something**

**Viernes**

*Toc toc*

Un leve toquido en la puerta de su departamento basto para llamar la atención de la rubia que se encontraba en el comedor desayunando. Con un poco de confusión Brittany se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la entrada para ver quién era el que había preferido tocar la puerta en lugar de utilizar el timbre.

Pero Brittany tenía una extraña, por no decir peligrosa, costumbre: ella no solía fijarse por el visor antes de abrir para asegurarse de quien tocaba a su puerta era alguien conocido, no, la rubia se saltaba ese paso y simplemente abría.

Por eso no era extraño que la rubia se sorprendiera a cada rato y obviamente esta no iba a ser la excepción sólo que esta vez no se trataba de algún vendedor desesperado o algún testigo de Jehová, no, en esta ocasión para su sorpresa no había nadie.

Un tanto desilusionada Brittany se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para terminar de desayunar pero algo la detuvo, justo cuando iba a introducirse en su apartamento un sobre blanco llamó su atención por lo que terminar su tazón de cereal había pasado a segundo término.

_**Creer en la fidelidad es pecar de ingenuidad; quizá el amor de tu vida ya tiene al amor de su vida.**_

_**Dicen que la infidelidad no es infidelidad, hasta que la persona engañada se entera de que lo han engañado, bien yo ya te he abierto los ojos ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**_

Brittany sostuvo aquella carta intentando asimilar lo que decía cuando su celular sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar.

**- Hey Britt Britt.- **saludó Santana al otro lado de la línea.

**- Hola San.- **respondió la rubia aún con la hoja entre sus manos.

**- ¿Cómo amaneciste amor?-**

**- Bien ¿Y tú?-**

**- Excelente… ¿Te pasa algo? No sé te escucho rara, ¿Está todo bien?-**

**- Estoy bien es solo que no dormí muy bien que digamos pero ya se me pasara.-**

**- ¿Segura? Bueno que te parece si para alegrar tu día paso por ti en unos minutos y nos vamos a desayunar al restaurant que tu elijas… y de ahí podemos dar una vuelta o lo que tú quieras hacer, hoy entro tarde y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo ya que ayer no pudimos ir a cenar como te había prometido.- **Mientras proponía todo en la mente de Santana pasaban las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido ayer por la tarde.

Brittany permaneció en silencio, volvió a leer la carta y le contesto a la latina.

**- No puedo… Es que ya he quedado con Mike para ir juntos al estudio porque debemos pasar a checar unas cosas con unos nuevos alumnos.-**

La rubia no había podido evitar mentirle a su novia mientras que del otro lado del auricular la latina suspiraba algo frustrada.

**- Está bien, supongo que te veré en la tarde entonces ¿No es así?-**

**- Si, en la tarde está genial.-**

**- Te amo Britt.-**

**- Yo también San.-**

La holandesa correspondió el beso que la latina le había enviado y corto la llamada aún con una rara sensación en su estómago.

**- Mike ¿Tú crees que Santana pueda serme infiel?- ** preguntó de golpe la rubia tomando por sorpresa a Mike que se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un poco de café en su taza Michel Jackson favorita.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma Britt? ¡Santana en su vida podría serte infiel! pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- **el asiático había empezado su respuesta de modo entusiasta pero al girarse para ver a su amiga no pudo evitar preocuparte por la cara de preocupación que Brittany tenía. Algo andaba mal.

**- Es que me ha llegado esto.-** Brittany espero a que Mike llegara a su lado para tenderle la carta que aún tenía en su mano. El chico la leyó rápidamente e inmediatamente abrazó a la holandesa.

**- Tranquila Britt de seguro es una broma, mira ni siquiera tiene destinatario y mucho menos remitente.-**

Brittany pareció creerle a su amigo y se relajó con sus palabras. Mike tenía razón; aquella misteriosa carta no decía para quién iba dirigida lo mismo podía ser para él, aunque obvio él estaba soltero.

**- Venga, en lugar de estarnos preocupando por cartas anónimas de gente sin vida mejor deberíamos de irnos ya al estudio que tenemos cosas que hacer.-**

Ambos bailarines tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a su estudio de baile para impartir unas clases a un pequeño grupo que deseaba tomar el taller que ambos impartían.

Al colgar el teléfono Santana se dejó caer sobre su sofá preferido y suspiro confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Era su imaginación o en realidad Brittany le había dado el cortón de su vida?

Se quedó unos minutos más en esa posición mientras meditaba lo sucedido hasta que decidió dejarlo pasar y tomar de nuevo su teléfono.

**- Bueno.-**

**- Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?-**

**- Ah hola Santana muy bien ¿Y tú?-**

**- Bien pero podría estar mejor.-**

**- Ah sí y ¿por qué lo dices?**

**- Pues desayunar contigo me haría muy bien ¿Qué dices, paso por ti en 20 minutos?-**

Quinn permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras a los lejos algunos pequeños murmuros se escucharon aunque fueron inentendibles para la latina quien simplemente esperó hasta que la rubia tomará la palabra de nuevo.

**- Ey Quinn ¿Sigues ahí?- **un nuevo murmuro se escuchó de nuevo antes de que la rubia respondiera.

**- Sí, sí, claro aquí sigo es sólo que… Blaine me estaba recordando que los del periódico querían verme para alistar unos detalles acerca de una investigación que estoy haciendo.- **contó Quinn con un tono de voz distinto al que venía usando.

**- Genial, supongo… Entonces ¿Si pasó por ti en 20 minutos?-**

Quinn suspiró al otro lado de la línea antes de contestar.

**- No puedo Santana ya había quedado con los editores de verlos esta mañana… ¡Pero si quieres podemos vernos en la tarde!- **Santana bufo quedamente al oír esas palabras**.- ¡ouch!-**

**- ¿Por qué te quejaste? ¿Estás bien?-**

**- Sí, estoy bien… sólo que me golpee el pie es que iba para mi recamara. ¿Qué dices nos vemos en la tarde entonces? -**

**- No puedo Quinn, en la tarde es la …-**

**- ¡Oh cierto! La fiesta de bienvenida de Brittany- ** interrumpió la rubia con voz cansada al tiempo en que suspiraba abrumada. Era obvio que aquellas palabras la habían incomodado**.- Bueno pues entonces ya nos veremos después, cuando tengas tiempo. Ahora debo irme Santana.-**

**- ¡No espera! ¡Quinn! No te pongas en ese plan, esta fiesta es importante…-**

**- ¿Sabes qué Santana? ¡Olvídalo! Mejor hablamos luego.-**

**- Quinn tranquila, sabes que yo…-**

**tuuuuuuuuuu-tuuuuuuuuuu**

**- Te quiero.- **dijo Santana al tiempo en que se retiraba el teléfono de la oreja y lo miraba confundida pues Quinn ya había colgado.

La latina dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y comenzó a frotarse las sienes con ambas manos. No podía creer que ambas chicas le habían rechazado sus invitaciones a desayunar, ¿Qué acaso ninguna quería salir con ella?

**- Tranquila Santana, ellas se lo pierden. Ya me buscaran al rato.- **comentó la latina en voz alta mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría el refrigerador para disponerse a desayunar.

**- ¿Y entonces que pasó? ¿Si se verán en la tarde?- ** preguntó Blaine al ver como la rubia se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

**- No, no hemos quedado.-**

**- ¡Me alegro Quinn! Santana debe darse cuenta de que no siempre vas a estar disponible cuando ella quiera, eres una persona no su sirvienta o algo por el estilo, además éste es un modo de hacer que te valore o algo así.-**

Quinn dejó de jugar con su cabello y se giró sobre sus piernas para quedar de frente al moreno que la miraba cálidamente.

**- ¿De verdad crees que funcione? O sea, digo si no sale conmigo bien puede salir con Brittany ¿No?-**

**- Estoy seguro, además, ¿Quién te asegura que no te llamo sólo porque Brittany no la rechazo primero?-**

**- Eso no me sirve de motivación Blaine.- **comentó preocupada la rubia.

**- No lo dije por eso sino para que pensaras en ello…-**

**- No sé Blaine todo esto es complicado y estoy comenzando a cansarme.-**

**- Es simple Quinn… deja a Santana y asunto arreglado.- **Blaine se había acercado a Quinn y había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

**- No es tan fácil.-**

**- Claro que sí todo es cuestión de que te decidas.-**

**- Blaine ya hablamos de eso y no quiero discutir contigo por eso mejor hay que salir con Finn a desayunar ¿No crees?-**

Blaine suspiro resignado y regresó a su lugar en la esquina de la cama de Quinn. Tenía razón la rubia; ya habían tocado ese tema y por más que él tratara de convencerla no lograba nada por las razones que utilizaba la rubia. Al parecer Santana ya había hecho uso de sus dotes para convencer a la gente con la rubia…

**- Finn no está, salió desde temprano.-**

**- ¿Sabes a dónde fue?- **preguntó Quinn al tiempo en que se cambiaba de blusa.

**- No, ni idea pero creo que tenía planes con Sebastian.-**

Al escuchar que Finn y Sebastian saldrían juntos la rubia dejo de vestirse para voltear a ver al moreno. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el hecho de que Sebastian estuviera de nuevo en la ciudad hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco. No en vano el castaño y ella habían mantenido una relación "estable" durante los últimos 2 años hasta que Sebastian se mudó a Canadá para jugar con los **Canadiens de Montréal. **

**- ¿Has dicho Sebastian? ¿Finn se quedó de ver con Sebastian y no me aviso?- **respondió con un grito la rubia entre feliz y nerviosa.

**- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todavía te gusta Sebastian! Quizá Finn no te dijo nada porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner…-**

Blaine se acercó a Quinn por la espalda y le dio una pequeña palmada antes de salir de su habitación y dejarla pensando en sus palabras. Quizá era cierto y Blaine no se equivocaba al decir que Sebastian Smythe le seguía gustando.

**- Brittany, Mike estos son los chicos que van a tomar el curso con nosotros este año.-** comentó Mercedes al tiempo en que con su maño derecha hacia una pequeña reverencia para señalar al pequeño grupo que ya se encontraba calentando en estudio.

**- Muy bien entonces hay que ir a saludarlos para comenzar lo antes posible.- **respondió el asiático mientras abría la puerta del cuarto**.- ¿Vienes Britt?-**

**- Claro, en un segundo estoy con ustedes.-** Brittany permaneció en su sitio observando a los chicos que detenían su calentamiento al ver entrar a Mike.

**- Hay unos chicos que parece que tienen 2 pies izquierdos, suerte Britt pero estoy segura de que aunque ellos fueran mancos tú lograrías hacerlos bailar.-**

La holandesa sonrío ante el comentario de Mercedes y se adentró al estudio causando la sonrisa de varios de los nuevos alumnos.

**- Y bueno chicos como ustedes ya sabrán ella es Brittany Pierce, una de las mejores bailarinas según la RADA de Inglaterra, egresada de Juilliard y la nueva adquisición por parte de Royal College para la impartición del taller de Danza contemporánea para posgrado.-**

Brittany simplemente sonrío al escucha todo su currículum de boca de Mike aunque cierto era también que el asiático contaba con un currículum igual o más impresionante que el de ella.

**- Hola ¿Ya empezaron a con clases Mercedes?-**

**- Eh sí… hace unos minutos comenzaron pero ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy no vendrías.- **Mercedes dejó de poner atención al vidrio que separaba el estudio de baile del resto de la academia para centrarse por completo en aquella charla.

**- Bueno es que he traído a un amigo a las clases con los chicos y quería asegurarme de que le fuera bien aunque sea el primer día.-**

**- Vaya pues aún no comienzan a ensayar, ya sabes que antes platican con ellos y después bailan.-**

**- Lo sé pero quería verlos, hace tiempo que no veía una de sus clases que por poco se me olvidan.-**

**- ¡Ni lo digas! A Mike le daría un infarto el saber que su amiga olvida sus tan famosas y caras clases de baile.-**

**- Jajaja tienes razón, es por eso que he venido a verlos para no olvidarlas aunque básicamente yo esté en el otro cuarto enseñando a los nuevos alumnos de Teatro y pueda verlos a la hora del almuerzo.-**

**- Correcto, por cierto ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta tarde?- **preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**- Sí, no podría faltar. Ellos me matarían si no voy.-**

Ambas chicas se alejaron del vidrio y se fueron a sentar a uno de los sillones para seguir platicando mientras ambos bailarines seguían con su clase dentro del salón.

**- Bien chicos pues esto ha sido por hoy.- **Comentó Brittany al ver su reloj y darse cuenta de que faltaban solamente 20 minutos para que dieran las 11 am.

Varias caras decepcionadas se dejaron ver acompañadas por un pequeño "abucheo" en muestra de que los chicos querían seguir con la clase.

**- Sí, ya sé que ustedes esperaban que montáramos toda una coreografía para Beyonce hoy mismo pero primero teníamos que conocerlos, ver lo que saben y lo que pueden hacer antes de empezar a bailar como Michael Jackson. Así que nos vemos mañana, descansen y prepárense porque mañana veremos qué tan elásticos son.-**

El pequeño grupo de chicos comenzó a dispersarse para tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí cuando Mercedes entró y se acercó a uno de ellos que permanecía a la espera de que algo ocurriera.

**- Britt, Mike quiero presentarles a alguien que de verdad tiene muchas ganas de conocerlos, aunque bueno uds ya se presentaron ante su grupo.- **

Ambos bailarines asintieron y caminaron junto a Mercedes hasta el chico que permanecía expectante cerca de los lockers.

**- Bueno él es Christofher.- ** el chico simplemente asintió y les ofreció su mano en forma de saludo.

**- Hola Chritofher, Mercedes nos comentaba que tenías muchas ganas de conocernos ¿No es así?-** saludo Mikemientras Brittany permanecía en silencio observando al gran chico que tenía frente a sus ojos.

**- Es cierto yo tenía el interés de conocerlos porque bueno yo vengo desde…-**

**- Lo siento es mi teléfono, pero continúen no voy a responder, no es nada importante. Lo siento.- **interrumpió la holandesa mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsa para desviar la llamada.

**- Bueno como les decía yo vengo desde San Francisco y estoy buscando a unos…-**

**- ¡Oh esperen! Debo contestar el teléfono, quizá sea la productora de la obra.- ** Mercedes abandonó el pequeño cuarto al escuchar al teléfono del estudio sonar.

**- Continua por favor.- **incito el asiático.

**- Claro… pues vine desde San Francisco para encontrar algunos…-**

**- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento chicos! Pero tengo en la línea a Santana preguntándome por ti Britt, quiere hablar contigo porque dice que no le respondes el celular, yo le dije que venía a ver si ya habías terminado la clase…-**

Christofher entendió que aquello se trataba de un problema un tanto íntimo por lo que en silencio se alejó del grupo y tomó sus cosas para irse del lugar, total mañana tenía clase de nuevo y podría hablar con ellos.

**- Dile que no estamos, ¡Dile que ya nos fuimos a recoger a Sam al aeropuerto!- **contesto Brittany mientras corría por su mochila y jalaba a Mike para que la siguiera después de todo era cierto que tenían que ir por él pues su vuelo ya estaba por aterrizar.

Mercedes simplemente asintió sin entender a qué se venía eso y regreso a contestar el teléfono no sin antes quedar con los chicos de verlos en la tarde por eso de la fiesta.

Mike permaneció en silencio pues él sabía porque la holandesa no había tomado la llamada de la latina por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar para evitarse problemas, total hoy era su fiesta y ambos merecían pasarlo bien.

En cuanto a la llegada de Sam las cosas habían salido como él esperaba: el rubio había corrido apenas los había visto e inmediatamente tomó a Britt por la espalda para elevarla por los aires cual niño pequeño.

Sí, bastaba ver esa simple escena para darse cuenta de que Sam aún seguía queriendo a Brittany a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado y a pesar de que Santana seguía siendo novia de la holandesa como lo había sido desde la preparatoria.

Cualquiera que supiera la historia de esos 3 sabría de ante mano que el rubio nada tenía que hacer contra Santana porque aunque lo que él y la rubia tuvieron fue especial no se comparaba en nada con lo que Britt y Santana tenían, los más allegados decían que lo de ellas era almas gemelas pero Sam decía que era obsesión por parte de ambas. Pero bueno obsesión o no la realidad era que ambas chicas seguían juntas y él seguía queriendo a Britt mientras esperaba pacientemente a que una segunda oportunidad le llegara.

**- ¿Entonces dónde pongo esto?- **preguntó Sam mientras alzaba unos pequeños folletos de obras de teatro.

**- En la repisa frente a ti.- **contesto Mike.

**- ¿Falta mucho para qué lleguen los chicos? Muero por verlos a todos… bueno a algunos más que a otros ¿No?- **bromeo el rubio mientras acomodaba los folletos donde le había indicado el asiático.

**- No, ya falta poco para que comiencen a llegar. Y apuesto a que te mueres por ver a Santana, se nota en tu mirada Sam.-**

**- Jaja Chang muy gracioso, si muero no es por ver a Santana sino porque ella me asesina… pero aun así la quiero, digo somos amigos desde la preparatoria y hemos pasado buenos momentos.-**

**- Lo que digas Sam, lo que digas… Ya quiero ver la cara que ponen ambos cuando se vean, va a ser divertido.-**

Todo estaba planeado para que fuera una reunión pequeña por lo que sólo unos cuantos estaban invitados, en realidad sólo irían los ex compañeros de escuela de ambos bailarines.

Mercedes fue la primera en llegar junto con algunos compañeros del} la obra donde ambos bailarines estaban, después llegó Kurt acompañado de Santana.

**- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí ¡Si es la trucha más rápida del Oeste! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A caso la marea roja ya ha invadido tu casa?- **dijo en voz alta la latina cuando vio al pequeño grupo de amigos bebiendo frente al mini bar de la sala.

**- Yo también te extrañé Santana.- **respondió Sam mientras se acercaba para abrazar a la morena que extrañamente recibió el abrazo sin protestar.

**- Quiero que mantengas tus prominentes labios de rana lo más lejos posible de mi novia Sam.- **susurro Santana al tiempo en que estrechaba al rubio entre sus brazos**.- Qué extraño porque yo a ti no.- ** exclamo en voz alta con una sonrisa ante los demás chicos que los miraban divertidos.

La pequeña reunión siguió su curso hasta que pasados los minutos el timbre sonó de nuevo anunciando la llegada alguien más.

**- Yo abro.-** gritó Sam desde la cocina mientras sacaba más cervezas de la nevera.

**- ¡Ey! ¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás?-**

**- ¡Rachel! Por un momento creí que no ibas a venir.-**

**- ¿Quién es Sam? ¡Por favor dime que es el repartidor de pizzas!- ** grito Santana desde la sala.

**- No soy el repartidor de pizzas pero he traído un poco de helado para compartir.- **respondió Rachel al momento en que entraba en la sala y se acercaba a saludar a todos los presentes.

**- Trae acá Hobbit porque de aquí a que acabas de saludar a todo mundo el helado ya se deshizo en tus manos de hombre.- **Santana se acercó a Rachel y le arrebato el bote de helado que ésta sostenía.

**- ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme Santana?-**

**- Ya lo hice cuando te dije "Trae acá Hobbit" por si no lo notaste ese fue mi saludo.-**

**- Ven acá.- **contestó Rachel al tiempo en que la abrazaba por la espalda en contra de su voluntad.

Santana empezó a decir que la soltara pero después de unos segundos la latina correspondió el abrazo e incluso cargó a Rachel por unos instantes para después dejarla de nuevo en piso y sonreírle.

Después de haber saludado a todos Rachel se quedó con ellos bebiendo en el mini bar hasta que Brittany se alejó del grupo para cambiar de música e incitarlos a bailar a todos.

**- Ey Britt ¿qué haces?- ** preguntó Sam al ver que Brittany se alejaba del grupo.

**- Voy a cambiar de música a ver si así se animan a bailar.-**

**- ¿Y qué vas a poner? Tú sabes que yo si bailo lo que sea Britt.-**

**- No lo sé, ahorita voy a escoger algo de la música de Mike… Sí, lo sé tú bailas hasta con el rigtone de tu celular Sam.- **bromeo la holandesa mientras buscaba en el iPod de Mike.

**- Sam Kurt me ha pedido que te diga que necesita tu ayuda en la cocina creo que tiene problemas con la alacena o algo así.- ** interrumpió de repente Santana.

Sam simplemente sonrió lo más a mable que pudo y se alejó de las chicas. Había entendido la indirecta y no quería problemas.

**- ¿Es verdad eso de que Kurt lo necesitaba San o solamente se lo dijiste para que se fuera?- **cuestionó Brittany aún con el iPod en su mano.

**- Es verdad… aunque no te voy a mentir yo puede haberle ayudado a Kurt pero** **bueno en fin ¿qué haces?-**

**- Buscando música para que bailen.-**

**- ¿Te puedo ayudar?-**

**- De hecho ya encontré la carpeta que buscaba San peor gracias.-** respondió un poco borde la holandesa mientras dejaba el iPod en una mesa y se disponía a alejarse de ahí.

Santana se percató de ello y rápidamente tomo la mano de Brittany para impedir que se alejara de ella.

**- ¡Espera Britt! ¿Qué te pasa? Todo el día has estado toda rara conmigo, en la mañana no quisiste verme y en la tarde no respondías mis llamadas porque preferiste irte a recoger a Sam al aeropuerto ¿Qué sucede?- ** al notar que Brittany ya no tenía intenciones de irse Santana la tomo de los brazos y la acercó más a ella hasta que sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse.

**He tenido un mal día esto es todo… y siento mucho haberlo pagado contigo San cuando tú no tenías culpa de nada. No debí hacerlo.-**

Al escuchar todas las preguntas que Santana le había hecho Brittany se dio cuenta de que en realidad la latina no le había hecho nada y que todo su mal humor había surgido por aquel anónimo que había recibido en la mañana por lo que decidió arreglar las cosas con la latina y disfrutar de la fiesta y de la compañía de sus amigos.

**- Lo entiendo pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo y bueno eso incluye el bailar piezas románticas frente a todos tus amigos de la preparatoria.-** respondió Santana con una sonrisa al saber porque la rubia la trataba de forma distante.

La latina abrazó a Brittany y con su mano izquierda alcanzó el iPod de Mike y puso una canción para bailarla con su novia ante la curiosa mirada de sus amigos.

Los primeros acordes de Somethig comenzaron a sonar y Santana se aferró más a la cintura de Brittany al tiempo en que comenzaba a balancearse lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

**- Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover- ** le susurró Santana a Brittany en el oído causando que la rubia sonriera tontamente.

**- Something in the way she woos me I don't want to leave her now- **continuo cantando Brittany mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Santana y giraban lentamente. -**You know I believe and how.- **cantó de nuevo la rubia esta vez mirando alternadamente hacia Sam y Mike mientras decía esa estrofa.

Mike sonrío complacido al ver ese pequeño gesto pues sabía que ambas se querían, Sam en cambio no entendió muy bien a que venía eso y prefirió ignorarlo.

**- ¿Y Rachel qué has hecho de tu vida este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?- **preguntó Sam invitando a los demás chicos a que se sentaran en la sala para poder platicar más a justo cuando ambas chicas habían dejado de bailar.

**- Nada nuevo en realidad, ya sabes actuando y dando clases en el mismo estudio.-**

**- Pero en serio que te has enclaustrado en el estudio eh porque yo no te he visto en el teatro. ¿Mercedes acaso la dejaste encerrada en ese lugar o qué?- **bromeo Kurt haciendo que los chicos se rieran, pero era cierto, desde que Mike y Brittany se habían ido a Londres Rachel había pasado más tiempo en el estudio por lo que las salidas entre todos habían cesado un poco.

**- Ahora que lo mencionas Kurt debo decirles que en una ocasión Rachel me pego un susto pues yo me encontraba en la en el cuarto de grabación afinando todo para un soundtrack cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos en la cafetería por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún ratón o algo por el estilo así que tome una escoba y me dirigí a la cafetería entonces…-**

**- La muy ingrata ¡Me pegó!- **interrumpió Rachel entre risas.

- **¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio Mercedes?- **pregunto emocionado Kurt mientras los demás chicos reían.

**- ¡Sí! Yo fui a la cafetería y estaba buscando con la mirada a que el supuesto ratón se moviera en eso Rachel se acerca a mí por la espalda y me dice "¿Se te perdió algo?" entonces yo no lo esperaba y mi primer reacción fue golpearla con la escoba, fue muy gracioso.-**

**- Sí, gracioso porque a ti no te dolió.-**

**- Te lo merecías Hobbit mira que andar royendo cosas por ahí…-** intervino Santana con Brittany sobre sus piernas sin dejar de comer helado.

**- ¿Y tú Santana qué has hecho e tu vida?- **cuestionó Rachel.

**- Pues nada nuevo, ya sabes sacar delincuentes de la cárcel, refundir a inocentes… lo normal.-**

**- Vaya que emocionante, supongo que esos casos te han absorbido demasiado ¿No?- **preguntó Sam mientras le robaba helado a la latina**.- Supongo entonces que ya viven juntas ¿Verdad?- **

En ese momento Santana comenzó a toser de manera descomunal provocando que todo el helado que tenía en la boca terminara en el suelo. Brittany enseguida había comenzado a darle palmadas a Santana en la espalda mientras Rachel corría hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua y Mercedes le hacía aire con una revista.

El único que no se había inmutado era Kurt, que al escuchar lo que Sam había dicho se acomodó mejor en el asiento y espero paciente a que Santana respondiera era pregunta.

**- ¿De dónde sacas eso Nemo?-** preguntó Santana mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

**- Me lo comentó Britt por teléfono hace unas semanas.-**

**- Sam te dije que eso aún no era nada fijo, todavía lo estamos pensando.- ** intervino Britt volviendo a tomar su lugar sobre las piernas de Santana.

**- Pero yo pensé que ya vivían juntas, digo eso me lo comentó Britt hace tiempo ya era para que ambas tuvieran un departamento o algo así.-**

**- Creo que Sam tiene razón chicas, ya es hora de que den ese paso en su relación.- ** intervino Mercedes apoyando a Sam.

La holandesa permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras de sus amigos, ella creía que eso era algo precipitado pero la idea de vivir con Santana le agradaba.

Santana quería morirse en ese instante ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría bien librada de ésta? Al darse cuenta de lo mal que Santana se la estaba pasando con esas palabras Kurt le echo a la latina una mirada de "te lo dije" y enseguida tomo la palabra.

**- Eso de vivir juntas es un paso muy grande y muy serio. ¿Para qué precipitarse chicas? Yo digo que se tomen más tiempo para meditarlo bien, total no hay prisas.- ** intervino el castaño con un tono calmado y burlón.

**- Creo que tiene razón Kurt, eso de vivir con alguien es algo muy importante que debe pensarse bien porque estás hablando de compartir tu casa, tu espacio con alguien más. No es cualquier cosa.- **comentó Mike hablando por experiencia propia. **- Además vivir con Santana ha de ser todo un reto ¿No?- **

**- Lo es, en verdad. Créeme yo ya lo viví. - **tomó la palabra Rachel**.- Vivir con Santana es un ir y venir porque un día de está de buenas y al otro día te quiere matar si le cambias de canal a la televisión, además la despensa no dura ni una semana completa, es muy costoso vivir con ella.-**

**- Además ella no duerme ¡inverna! Por lo que si haces ruido muy temprano, para ella temprano es a las 9 am, anda molesta todo el santo día y tira indirectas a más no poder… ¡Uy! Y si hablamos del tiempo en que se queda en la ducha…-**

**- ¡Ok! Ya estuvo bueno de hablar de mí ¿No?- **intervino la latina interrumpiendo a Kurt**.- Porque tú Kurt te tardas más en bañarte que yo, ocupas más espacio en el baño con tus cremas eso sin contar que cantas mientras te bañas y que roncas cuando duermes.-**

**- ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no ronco… esa es Rachel.- **

**- ¡Claro que no!- ** se defendió la morena haciendo reír a todos

**- ¡Oh! Tú también tienes cola que te pisen Hobbit por ejemplo el hecho de que sueles dejar toda tu ropa regada en la bañera, que se te cae el cabello más que a alguien con alopecia, que en la noche te da miedo ir al baño sino hay luz y que no vas hasta que alguien te acompañe y que me dices de tu rara costumbre imitar diálogos de hombre frente al espejo.- ** Santana se había desquitado de lo que ambos chicos habían dicho de ella y con eso el tema de que ella Britt deberían vivir juntas había quedado olvidado.

**- Bueno, bueno chicos con eso nos han dejado claro que los 3 son muy raros porque lo que vivir con alguno de ustedes es incluso peligroso. Mejor cuéntanos porque llegaste tarde Rachel.- ** comentó Mike entre risas.

**- ¡Cierto! ¿Y qué pasó con la amiga que iba a venir?- ** preguntó curiosa Mercedes**.- Me dijiste que por fin la iba a conocer y mira ¡no vino!-**

** - ¿Qué amiga? ¿Qué me perdí?- ** cuestiono intrigado Sam.

**- ¡Es la novia de Rachel!- **grito emocionada Brittany.

**- ¡No es mi novia!- **se defendió Rachel sonrojándose de inmediato.

**- No todavía.- **continúo Mike con una sonrisa cómplice ** .- porque por lo que nos has contado no tardará en caer a tus brazos.-**

**- ¿Cierto Hobbit? ¿Con qué una novia? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?- **preguntó Santana interesada.

**- Ella es sólo una amiga, la conocí hace unos meses cerca del LACMA y desde ahí nos hemos estado viendo pero no sé en verdad.-**

**- ¿Cerca del LACMA has dicho?- ** preguntó Santana.

**- Si, es que creo que van a exponiendo unas obras de…-**

**- De Francisco Bacon.- **interrumpió Santana de nuevo.

**- ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Esa exposición es un secreto hasta para los medios.- ** preguntó ahora Rachel realmente interesada por la explicación de Santana ya que en realidad los únicos que sabían de ella era el personal del museo, algunos editores en donde destacaba Quinn y ella pero porque tenían contactos en el museo. No había modo alguno en que una abogada supiera del proyecto.

En esos instantes la plática había dejado de ser de 7 personas para convertirse en una charla de 2 pues Santana y Rachel ya habían ignorado al resto de sus amigos.

**- Yo… bueno en el bufete estamos trabajando para una señora que tiene influencias en el museo por lo que esa información no es secreta para nosotros, ya sabes tenemos que saber todo del cliente al cual defendemos.- **respondió Santana haciendo alusión a la esposa del señor Thompson para el cual trabajaban y aunque eso era totalmente cierto lo que Santana no había mencionada era que Quinn la había invitado a la inauguración de esa exposición.

**- Vaya pues qué bueno que tengas esos contactos Santana, siempre es bueno tener a gente del medio cerca.- ** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.**- Bueno pues la chica de quién les hablo tiene que ver con ese museo y bueno iba a venir hoy conmigo pero le salió algo de última hora relacionado con uno de sus amigos y heme aquí sola.-**

Todos los chicos se mantuvieron atentos a las palabras de Rachel pero fue Mike quien se encargó de ponerle vida de nuevo a esa fiesta cuando de nuevo colocó la música logrando que todos ellos se animaran a bailar pues el alcohol en sus venas comenzaba a pasarles factura.

Pero de nuevo Kurt fue el único que no se inmuto y en lugar de ponerse a bailar con todos sus amigos sacó su teléfono de su pantalón y comenzó a escribir rápidamente pues aquella plática entre Rachel y Santana lo había dejado pensado. Una vez que termino de escribir le dio "enviar" y se acercó a sus amigos para seguir la fiesta.

**- Finn dile a Quinn que las palomitas ya van a estar y que vaya preparando la película que e un momento las llevo a la mesa.- **Blaine comenzó a abrir las puertas de la alacena en busca de un bol hasta que encontró uno lo suficientemente grande y lo dejo en la mesa junto al horno de micro ondas. De repente su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_**Oye Blaine en ¿qué dices que trabaja Quinn? De pura casualidad no trabaja en el LACMA?-K**_

**- Ya le dije y ya tiene todo preparado.- ** al escuchar la voz de Finn Blaine se sobresaltó**.-¿Todo bien Blaine?-**

**- Sí, es solo que Kurt me envió un mensaje y lo estaba leyendo. Pero ya voy para allá solamente respondo este mensaje y preparo las palomitas.-**

_**No ella no trabaja ahí, es editora en un periódico. ¿Por qué? -B**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ya sé que quizá este no es el capítulo que ustedes esperaban pero bueno este es el comienzo de lo que para mí es la parte más entretenida de la historia.**

**¿reviews? ¿Ya vieron por qué Rachel es importante para la historia?**

**¿Ya escucharon las nuevas canciones? ¿Qué les parecieron? ¿Cuáles les gustaron? ¿Cuáles no? Yo me quedó con Here omes the sun, me fascino y quiero ver a Dantana en escena... y obviamente prefiero Hey Jude en la voz de Dianna.**

* * *

**Querida anónima (prefiero pensar que eres mujer) ¿Tan difícil es ponerte un nombre? ¡Vamos! aunque sea uno cortito ¿Qué te parece... **rayos no sé que poner** bueno algún nombre, yo que sé números aunque sea! Vaya te han puesto el cuerno mmm es interesante saber que perdonaste aunque sea una vez. Ya te había dicho que me gustaba tu idea de la soledad de Santana así que tendrás que ver como la utilizo ¿vale? saludos!**

**hay otra anonima que me dejo la idea genial de que Rachel y Quinn estuvieran en la fiesta, ya la había pensado antes pero que decidí poner después... me agrada como piensan.**

**: Lopez rose: **Hola! si, respirar es bueno... me oxígena el cerebro y fluyen mis ideas jajaja Ryan es un maldito mira que hacerla Reina y al final tirarle "sangre" pfff en ese punto me alegro de que no haya ganado Quinn sino que le cosas le hubiera hecho!

Todas me reclaman eso pero eso es parte de la trama si San no "jugara" con ellas yo no tendría historia que contar. Mmm no los mensajes no eran para Sam sino para Rachel sólo que no quería que supieran de su amistad hasta ahora.

Yo creo que soy más de OS pues al paso de los capítulos yo siento que mis historias se degradas, es raro. En cuanto a Brittana pues creo que la mayoría siempre escribirá a Britt muy infantil para mí así que no creo leer muchos fics sobre ellas y menos ahora que Dantana ya salió a relucir. ¿Te confieso algo? Me siento tentada a escribir sobre ellas...

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**: Una Gaby mas:** Hola, si de hecho eres de las pocas apasionadas y fieles que conozco, eso es bueno. Quiero saber que opinas de Dantana me llama la atención tu punto de vista. ¡wow! has logrado que me sonroje... ja gracias de verdad, en ese sitio no me va "muy bien" como aquí digo no soy una celebridad ni nada pero cada vez más personas me leen...

A muchas les gusta mi forma de redactar y espero no defraudarlas en verdad (no sé porque asumo que todas son chicas) en fin hablando de fics me gustaría leer uno donde Brittany no sea expuesta como alguien demasiado infantil ¿Me explico? además me gusta el drama pero con final feliz o triste pero justificado ¿Crees que haya algo así? Respecto a mis cuentas debo decir que las quite porque me acosaban, es una larga historia pero claro te paso mi tw por un PM ¿Vale? y obviamente no tengo fans tengo amigos/lectores ¡saludos! que estés bien!

**: Mavi182: **En salsa o lo que sea yo quedo perfecta jajaja humildad ante todo! Sí, creo que si pero es algo muy fetichista iug ¡Ay calmate! a poco tus ofertas son tan suculentas jajaja Sí, es una maldita ya le he dicho que actualice y no quiere dice que hasta que no termine no actualice... es una cotizada delo peor, me cae mal. mmm ¿no te asusta? Debo pensar en algo ¡Oh ya sé! ¿Qué tal una foto sexy de la Rm! ¿Eso te asusta? Bueno creo que eso da más asco que miedo... \o/ EH! más besos a este paso tendré besos hasta para regalar a los forever alone! jaja

Si, bueno pues a mí me gusta más Sebastina Smythe pfff es que recordemos que al inicio Quinn era heterosexual pero dame tus sugerencias no importa, yo busco imágenes y la que más me agrade puede hacer una aparición especial ;) Jajaja tus ideas todas locas! ¿Enamorarse ellas dos? jajaja no! no me gustan como pareja antes dejo a quinn con Finn o Puck!

¿oye este cuenta como milagro? conste que te hice caso y ya no actualice seguido para no mal a costumbrarlas jajaja saludos!

**: LookTheSky: Hola! ¡Si! Dianna y su cajita! yo si vía algunos pero perdí el interés así que el último cap que ví compleo fue I do por obvias razones... RM es un desgraciado en toda la extención de la palabra, va a lucrar con la muerte de Cory y el dolor de Lea.**

**¿no vas a pelar por Quinn conmigo? ¡Cobarde! jajaja ¿Quién dice que ganarás? Doy mucha batalla mujer! ¡Espera! ¿Te hago reír? *tic tocc* ¿Te ríes de mí que es distinto! **

**Ay mujer si hago "sufrir" a MI QUINN y hago de Santana una desgraciada es porque la historia lo requiere te imaginas sino pasara nada de eso ¿Qué escribiría? ¡Exacto! Quinn está enamorada por eso se comporta así (no hay nadie que me niegue que cuando te enamoras te atontas bien feo) pero para eso están Finn y Blaine, ten paciencia.**

**Obviamente Quinn está como quiere, no en vano es mi prometida, y ya llegó alguien (otro más) que la quiere... Bueno Rachel es pieza clave aunque igual y para hacer enojar a todas las lio en un capítulo jajaj**

**- Naya esta vendiendo más su cuerpo que su música, culpo de eso a BS (en parte)**

**- A Tina le va a ir mal en la prom, o sea la gana pero le echan sangre entonces imaginas si Auinn hubiera ganado (bueno gano pero no recibió la corona) lo que la pelona le hubiera hecho?=**


End file.
